


Vampire Deetz

by Blossem12, nimara



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire!Charles, Vampire!Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossem12/pseuds/Blossem12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimara/pseuds/nimara
Summary: Emily Deetz is dead. Killed by vampire hunters, leaving Charles alone with his daughter. But as the hate for mortals start to take over Charles, he bumps into Delia Schlimmer and it's like his world becomes alive once again. He hires her to help with Lydia but he's not sure how his daughter will react in the presence of a mortal in their home. And the danger is still there, as the vampire hunters are still after his family.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blossem12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossem12/gifts).



> This idea was born after an instagram story and with the help of the BJ discord server!  
> Part one was written by the amazing Blossem12!!

After Emily’s death, Charles felt himself descend more into his vampire ways. Within the Darkness of his house, he gained a resentment to humans for they had killed his wife and threatened his future. His soul became dark and shadowed, infecting his daughter with his sadness and rage. Yet, things changed for Charles quicker than he could’ve imagined. 

Lydia had felt the effect of her father’s vampiric depression more than anymore, no more would he teach her of the crazy differences between Humans and Vampires, or draw on the mirrors in marker what they presumably looked like to the outside world. But mostly she missed the late night flying and pulling pranks on the unlucky humans next door. She herself, had fallen into a deep sadness like her father. 

On a seemingly random day, Charles found himself outside, umbrella outstretching over his head to block any chance of the sun reaching him and his clothes were draped in black coloring and a cross around his neck to deflect any questions on his strange nature. 

He wandered around the streets, on a mission to go to the store and get home without any injury, to him or any human. 

“Good mourn-ing Mr. Deetz!” A neighbor laughed on the streets, “What’s with the all black? Hoping the grim reaper will mistake you for his twin and let you go?”

Charles felt anger rise within him and felt an urge to attack him, bite his neck and send his soul to the grim reaper, but felt himself walking away before doing anything. 

The whole walk was filled that way, constant questions from mortal neighbors including comments on his clothes and sad demeanor. Charles felt himself reminding his brain to go to the story and not attack anyone, for his and Lydia’s sake.

He was three steps away from the store when he collided with a colorful figure. His umbrella flew from his hands and the sun burned on his face. He let out a cry and quickly scrambled to the shadow of the store’s entrance sign. He held the burn on his face as his vision slowly regained. A woman with bright red hair slowly formed, 

“I’m so sorry sir!” She said as she picked up the umbrella that had fallen to the ground, “I was setting up my life coach booth and went to go inside and totally miss yo-” Her words slowly died as she saw the mans face, and the burn on it, “Oh gosh. That burn is simply awful! I’ll run in and get something for it.”

Charles held his hand out fast, “It’ll go away soon. Don’t worry…” Her clothes were bright and a stark contrast to Charles’s, He retrieved his umbrella from her hands and began to enter the store. 

“It was very nice meeting you, sir!” The woman yelled and stopped Charles in his tracks, Charles felt his heart begin to pound as he turned back around. 

“Nice meeting me?” He asked confused, she let out a smile.

“Well it’s like my guru Otho always says, meeting people is like opening gifts on Christmas,” She used a slight accent on the word Christmas that warranted a small chuckle from Charles, “You only really like one!”

Charles felt honored, “If you don’t mind me asking. What is your name?”

“Delia, the worlds new and upcoming ex-model now life coach! I help with all sorts of things, marriage drama, divorce drama, death drama”

“Death, you say?”

“My Cat died last year and I can teach people how to get over it and live anew! Death.. that is. Not my cat.” 

Charles opened his umbrella, which has a significant amount of holes and walked over to the booth and picked up a card. Her eyes brightened in shock and joy. 

“I’ll give you a call sometime Delia.” He said placing the card in his pocket gently and then walking back into the store. With his umbrella now down and packed behind him he took the card back out of his pocket. A picture of Delia was on the front with a bubble that said ‘As my guru Otho says’ with a thumbs up. Charles felt warm and content thinking about the cheery and colorful Delia.

His thoughts took no time in bombarding him with questions about how his morals would be skewed. 

_She’s a human, mortal woman._

_People like her killed your wife!_

_Will Lydia approve of a wife killer in your house?_

Charles subconscious went quick to work trying to convince himself otherwise as he grabbed food off of the shelves

_What if she’s different?_

_You can always turn her into a vampire_

_Lydia will get over her mother soon enough, she just needs time and someone to talk to._

That’s when the perfect idea finally hit Charles, He finished his shopping trip fast and ran outside to the Booth where Delia was chewing gum to keep her from getting too bored. She looked up and noticed the deathly looking man and let out a genuine quiet cheer of excitement. 

“Delia, you’re hired!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Charles meet to discuss their arrangement.

Charles had ask Delia to meet him the next day so they could discuss their arrangement. He was waiting patiently inside a small Café. He had chosen the table that was the furthest away from any windows so he wouldn’t risk any burns because of the sunlight. The cup of tea in his hands was slowly getting cold. At least, even as a vampire he could drink tea. Of course it didn’t have any real flavor to him. He checked the time for what seemed like the millionth time, knowing very well that he was just early. Just as he was thinking that maybe he should send her a text, Delia entered the Café.

She was the kind of woman you couldn’t not see. With her bright red hair tide in its usual complicated bun and her pink and purple outfit, it almost seemed as if she was too bright for the dark little Café.

She looked around a moment before spotting Charles. A smile immediately appeared on her face and she waved happily at him, walking toward his table. The vampire couldn’t help but return the smile and wave.

“Hello Mr. Deetz!” she said happily as she reached him.

Shaking her outstretched hand he told her “Hello Delia, and please call me Charles”. With a small nod she sat in front of him.

“So, Charles, how you’ve been since last time?” She asked, adding “a green tea, please” in the direction of the waitress who had made her way to their table.

“I’ve been great, thank you. And you?” he told the woman. Her smile made him feel weird. It made his heart beat a little bit faster than usual. She had a beautiful smile.

“I’m great thank you! I’m glad to see your face has healed.” She pointed at his left cheek.

Charles frowned and brought his hand to the said cheek “My cheek… Oh yes!” he exclaimed remembering that the last time they had met, they had literally bumped into each other resulting in losing his umbrella and the sun burning his face. “It’s perfectly fine now. I told you it would heal fast.” He smiled at her.

She let out a small laugh and his heart did that stupid think again, «Yes you did! So you wanted to discuss our agreement?” she asked adding a “thank you” in the direction of the waitress who had brought her drink.

“Yes.” Charles cleared his throat before continuing “You see, I want you to help my daughter, Lydia. We… I mean she… I mean…” he looked in Delia’s warm brown eyes. The life coach was waiting patiently for him to continue. “My wife, Emily, Lydia’s mother… died two months ago.”

“Oh my god Charles. I’m so sorry. It must be awful.” The woman said. Charles was touched. Because it was the first time since his wife died that someone seemed genuinely sorry for his loss.

“Yes it’s been hard for the both of us” he admitted. “But I think it was even harder for Lydia and she could use someone to help her and to talk to. So, if you accept I’d like for you to be her life-coach.”

“Oh of course! I’d love to!” the smile had returned on her face but there was still some sadness in her eyes.

“Great!” Charles exclaimed. “Would it be okay with you to meet her, let’s say… tomorrow around five in the afternoon?”

“Yes. Of course. I’d be honored to meet her.” Delia nodded “Plus, it’s like my guru Otho always say “the sooner you start the race, the faster you reach your goals!””

The vampire couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiast. He gave her a small paper

“Here’s my address. We’ll meet directly there.”

She took it and put it in her wallet before they both walked out of the café. Before getting burned again, Charles took his umbrella out. Seeing the questioning look Delia gave him, he quickly said

“I have a sun allergy” which, technically, wasn’t a lie. The life coach nodded before her face lit up “I almost forgot!” she plunged her hand in her bag, looking for something. Charles was surprised when she pulled a small umbrella out of it and gave it to him. The accidental touch of their hands sending a small shiver down his spine.

“I noticed yours had a few holes in it, so when I saw it I thought of you!” The vampire looked down in surprise at the present. But before he could say anything the redhead continued “I noticed you seem to like black. Consider this present as a form of apologize for bumping into you the other day.”

“I’m certainly not sorry for bumping into you” the words were out before he could stop them. A small blush colored Delia’s cheeks and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hear, exposing her neck. Charles’s vampire urges came on full force and he had to refrain from attacking her right now. Taking a deep breath he quickly said “I have to go. Lydia will be waiting for me. Thank you for the umbrella”.

“Oh of course, no problem! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

“Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with a smile and a small wave she was gone. His eyes didn’t leave her until she was completely out of sight, lost in the New Yok crowd. It wasn’t until someone bumped into him that he realized he hadn’t move and was standing on the side walk grinning like a fool. Her floral smell lingered on the umbrella. Quickly shaking his head in an attempt to stop thinking about Delia, Charles started to walk back toward his house. He didn’t want Lydia to worry about him leaving for too long. And he had yet to explain to his daughter that a mortal was going to come to their house tomorrow and that the said mortal wasn’t dinner. The thought of the future conversation made him sigh. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia meets Lydia for the first time.

As expected, the conversation with Lydia was a disaster. It had been more of a shouting match between father and daughter rather than a conversation. And it had ended with Lydia locking herself in her room. She hadn’t come out since.

_“Can’t she see that I’m doing that for her?”_ The vampire thought.

_“Are you really? Or are you doing that because you like that mortal?”_ Asked a little voice at the back of his mind.

Charles quickly shook his head in an attempt to calm his thoughts. Delia was supposed to arrive in only a few hours and he had still to hide anything that could reveal that he and Lydia weren’t human. He went to work quickly, hiding obscure books, ceremonial cloaks, newspapers from 1909. He paused a moment to look at the copy of the local newspaper. It had been one of Emily’s prized possession. In it was her obituary.

_“Her_ first _obituary”_ thought Charles bitterly, clenching his fists around the piece of paper.

There was two types of vampires: Born vampires, like he and Lydia and Changed vampires, like Emily. Changed vampires stopped aging the moment they were bitten. Born vampires would grow old and stop aging at a random moment in their lives. Charles had stop aging only three years ago, freezing him at 45. He was a young vampire by all mean. Emily had been bitten when she was 40. She would have celebrated her 150 birthday later this year if it hadn’t been for those mortals.

Charles felt the anger and sadness rise once again. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he put the newspaper away.

“What do you think she tastes like?” Charles jumped and turned around to face Lydia who had finally decided to leave her room, “I’m sure she tastes sweet. I could still smell her sent off of you.”

He sighed. “We’re not going to kill her, Lydia. She’s here to help you.”

The teenager scoffed “yeah. I’m sure that’s what the vampire hunters thought before they killed mom.”

“Lydia.” Charles warned.

“What? Do you want me to pretend like this woman, this _mortal_ woman, is really going to help me? Because for all we know she’s going to stab us both in the heart with a stake the moment she walks in!”

“Lydia that’s enough!” He hated raising his voice at her, but nowadays it seemed to be the only way she would listen to him. “Delia is not like them. She’s a life-coach and she’s here to help you to move on.”

“And what If I don’t want to move on yet? Mom would have never let a mortal in her home knowing vampire hunters were still around.”

“Do I need to remind you that your mother _was_ a mortal? Thank god I didn’t think like you, or you wouldn’t even be here young lady!” He shouldn’t have said that.

 Sighing, he went to stood in front of his daughter, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Lydia please. I need you to behave. And who knows? You might actually find her great. I wouldn’t have invited her in our house if I wasn’t sure she wasn’t a potential threat. I’m sure Delia can really bring something to you. But for it to work I need you to cooperate. No vampire stuff, no attacking her and no biting. Am I clear?”

Reluctantly, Lydia nodded but quickly added “But if she tries anything weird, I’ll make sure she doesn’t get out of here alive.” The teenager smiled, revealing her fangs.

“I’m sure everything is going to be fine. And when I say “no vampire stuff” it includes the fangs.”

Not all vampires could do it, but Charles and Lydia were lucky enough to be able to retract their fangs. It made thing way easier with mortals.

The doorbell ranged. Charles felt his heart quicken.

“It must be Delia” he turned to his daughter “Remember! We’re a normal, mortal family!”

He marched toward the door. Tanking a deep breath he smiled and opened the door. Sure enough, Delia was on the other side.

“Hello Charles!” she said in her cheery manner.

“Hello Delia. Please come in.” He stepped out of the doorway so she could enter. It was only once she was inside that he realized how dark their house was. The life coach with her purple dress was a stark contrast with the darkness of the small house.  After all there was almost no windows to avoid any “sunburns”.

Looking around for a bit, the redhead suddenly spotted Lydia who was waiting in the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. With a bright smile she made her way toward the young vampire.

“You must be Lydia! I’m Delia, your new life-coach. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The teenager looked at the outstretched hand in disgust before deciding on shaking it. The woman looked like the kind of person who would hug you as a way to greet you and Lydia definitely liked the handshake more.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.” She muttered. It was a shame she couldn’t get a taste of Delia’s blood because the woman smelled delicious.

Unaware of Lydia’s thoughts, Delia turned to Charles.

“Your house is nice.” And her smile made his heart miss a beat.

“Thank you” He could see Lydia giving him a dirty look from the corner of his eyes and quickly added “Why don’t you two talk for a while, to get to know each other better?” he proposed.

“That’s a great idea!” exclaimed the life coach. The excitement and hope in her voice made Lydia decided that she hated the woman. There was nothing to be hopeful about in the world they were living in. Plus, she didn’t like the way her dad was looking at her.

“Is it okay of we talk to each other for a little bit?” Delia asked Lydia.

“Yeah, I guess.” And with that she led the woman in the living room where they would be able to sit. She was pretty sure the mortal had given the thumbs up to her father before following her, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the stupid, very human, gesture.

Charles decided to listen from a distance to the conversation. He was happy Lydia had accepted to, at least, meet and talk to Delia but he wished she could make an effort to answer something else than “yes” or “no” to the life-coach questions.

After about half an hour of a one-sided discussion Delia decided it was time to put an end to it. After all if Lydia didn’t want to talk to her it was better to not pressure her. It was only the first meeting and the teenager, all dressed in black, was obviously still mourning her mother.

“Okay. Do you have any questions you want to ask me?”

The young vampire shrugged “Not really. Can I go now?”

“Well technically that was a question!” seeing the dark glare Lydia gave her she quickly added “Of course you can go. I’ll see you tomorrow!” but the teenager was already out of sight. She sighed. She never had to deal with a mourning teenager. It was going to be hard. But as her guru Otho always says “Meeting someone is like a boxing match. Sometimes you have to wait a few rounds to win.”

Her thoughts were interrupted by Charles sitting in the seat previously occupied by Lydia.

“I’m sorry. It’s been hard for her lately.” He said.

“Oh don’t worry! It’s completely normal. It was the first time we met and she’s still mourning. But I’m sure we’re going to do great things together. I can feel it!”

He wondered how she could always be so optimistic. He looked at her. She was a really beautiful woman. He loved how her hair framed her face perfectly. He felt his heart beat faster thinking about her beautiful smile, and how good she smelled, and how easy it would be to just plunge his fangs into her neck. Thank god, her voice brought him back on earth.

“Are you okay? You know, I might be Lydia’s life-coach, but if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

 He was touched and felt his heart start racing again. “Thank you” he told her with a small smile. After a moment of silence he added,

“It’s getting late. You should probably head home.”

“Yes, you’re right!” She stood and Charles followed, accompanying her back to the front door.

Once she was on the front steps Delia turned back to look at him. “At what time do you want me to come tomorrow?”

“How about around the same time?”

A bright smile appeared on her face “Perfect! See you tomorrow then.”

“Yes. See you tomorrow”

And with a final goodbye she was gone. He closed the door and sighed. The whole living room smelled like her. It was making him hungry. He should probably call Maxie to ask him if he could supply them with some blood. It had too long since he and Lydia had actual blood to drink.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a hard time writing this chapter. It more of a filler. Next chapter will be posted soon!

Charles opened a drawer. He was getting worried by the level of their blood reserve. It was running low. He had tried to contact Maxine multiple times but had yet to succeed in reaching him. With Delia in their house almost every day for a month now they needed to consume more blood than usual. After all, Charles would like to avoid attacking the life coach. He liked Delia. Maybe even a little bit more than he should.

Charles sighed. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Emily had died only two months ago and he was already falling for another woman.

_Your wife dying shouldn’t prevent you from living._

But still, he was taken aback by how fast his feelings for Delia had developed. She was kind of a light in the darkness. Always bright and positive. It was nice to have someone like her by his side. He had hired her to help Lydia with her loss but in the end she was more help to him than to his daughter.

The problem was that Delia was mortal. He was a vampire. If a relationship between a vampire and a mortal wasn’t something that was prohibited, his kind had a tendency to avoid mingling with mortals. And after the recent attacks of vampires by hunters across the country, some vampires had even asked that relationships between mortal and human should be illegal, except if the goal is to feed from the mortal. The argument had somehow taken huge proportions in the community and a month ten mortals were found dead in a small village in Kansas. Charles was worried about their future. If they kept going this way it would just give a good reason to the mortals to kill them.

His thoughts were interrupted by Delia’s voice coming from upstairs.

« You know Lydia, being positive is something that help a lot of people during hard time! Maybe we could try yoga or meditation! That could be fun!”

Her sentence was followed by the sound of a door slamming.

“Oh okay. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He admired Delia for never losing her optimism. Even if his daughter had decided to make her job very difficult. Lydia had even stopped talking to him and he felt lost. He didn’t know what to do to help his daughter. He wanted to talk to her but every time he tried the words wouldn’t come out. He heard Delia make her way downstairs and quickly drunk a vile of blood. Even when he met her, her sent was intoxicating but it seemed that his feelings for her had somehow increased the effect she had on him. She wasn’t even in the room yet that he could hear her heartbeat.

“Well, that wasn’t really productive.” Delia said as she entered the living room. She made her way to the table and took a seat, in front of Charles.

“I’m sorry, she’s behaving like that…” He started, but the life coach interrupted him with a wave of her hand.

“Oh don’t worry! It’s normal. And I’m sure I’m going to make some progress soon!”

Her enthusiasm was contagious and Charles couldn’t help but smile at her. She smiled back and he felt his heart beating a little bit faster.

“And you? How are you feeling?” She asked.

For a moment Charles didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to lie and tell her that was fine. But he looked into her eyes and couldn’t help but feel like it was safe to tell her the truth. He hadn’t really known Delia for a long time but he trusted her.

“I’ve been feeling a little down lately to be honest. But I’m going to be alright. Don’t worry about me!”

Delia suddenly put her hand on top of his on the table and Charles froze. Her hand was warm. He could swear his heart had stop beating.

“You know, you’re allowed to have feelings too. You also lost someone you loved.”

He gave her a small smile.

“Thank you.”

They stayed like that for a moment before Delia stood up.

“I should get going. Anyway, I’ll be back tomorrow. As always. If it’s okay with you of course.”

“Yes no problem. Perfect.”

He followed her to the door.

“Oh! I forgot my…” Delia turned back abruptly and Charles had barely the time to react before she crashed into him. He put his hand on her shoulders to stabilize her.

Time seemed to stop. Delia was pressed against him. He could feel her heartbeat. He looked into her wide eyes but suddenly his eyes locked on her lips. And for the first time the urge to kiss her became stronger that the one to bite her.

_“You’re allowed to have feelings too.” Yes but am I allowed to have feelings for you?_

None of them had say a word. He could feel that her heart was beating faster than usual. And a small blush had colored her cheeks. _Could she feel the same way?_

His face inched closer to hers. It was like if his brain had decided to switch off. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers. He was relieved when she didn’t make any movement to get away from him. She started to kiss him back and Charles felt a warmth spread in his chest. He was kissing Delia and she was kissing him back! The kiss was wonderful. He lips were soft against his. She was warm in his arms.

Suddenly realizing that Lydia could walk on them at any moment he broke away from her. Delia’s cheeks were flushed and she was slightly breathless. Charles had to fight the urge to kiss her again.

“I’m sorry! I don’ know…” He started but she interrupted him.

“Don’t be. It was…. Nice. Great even.” Delia told him with a smile.

“Yeah” he admitted, “yes it was.”

They stood, staring and smiling at each other for a few minutes before Delia finally moved.

“I should really go. It’s getting late.”

“Oh yes! Of course!”

He opened the door for her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes” Delia said. “I’ll see you tomorrow”

She slowly made her way out and with a last smile, Charles closed the door behind her.

The vampire felt like a kid getting the best present ever. He knew that he had a stupid smile plastered on his face. He had kissed Delia. And she had kissed him back. The thought made him so happy. He let out a small laugh when someone suddenly knocked at the door.

Curious about who it could be, he opened it and was surprise to find Delia on the other side.

“My coat!” exclaimed the life coach, “I forgot my coat!”

“Oh! Yes.” Charles said remembering what happened before the kiss. He quickly got it and gave it back to her.

“Thank you.” She muttered.

Delia hesitated for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to Charles’s mouth. They broke apart and Delia turned around with a final goodbye. Charles wasn’t able to wipe the smile of his face for the rest of the night.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia finds out the truth

They had drink their last drop of blood almost 3 weeks ago. And the new shipment wouldn’t arrive until next week. There had been delays in the deliveries due to vampire hunter’s attacks near Maxie’s activity zone. Charles could have gotten the blood himself but after the attack that had cost Emily her life, it was still not recommended to hunt in their area. He didn’t want to take any risks, he had still his daughter to protect.

Lydia and Charles had gone longer than a month without drinking fresh blood before. Mostly by eating raw meat. But the problem wasn’t the hunger, it was Delia. She was still unaware of their unique nature, and smelled very, very good. Having her in their house almost every day was putting a huge strain on his self-control. Over the last week, he had seen Lydia struggle with the urge to bite the life-coach. And since his daughter didn’t really like Delia to begin with, he didn’t want to give her an excuse to kill her, so he had given Delia a few days off.

Of course, with their developing relationship, Charles was almost in constant contact with Delia, but over the phone rather than face to face. The vampire had last seen her eight days ago and he missed her. He missed her laugh, her cheerfulness, kissing her and having her in his arms. He missed her. But he was sure that if she came to visit right now, the life coach would be dead before she would have even crossed the threshold. And that was definitely not something he wanted to happen.

Thinking about Delia made Charles realize that he hadn’t called her for two days now and was barely answering her texts. She was going to be worried. But even with her gone from the house, the urge to hunt was too strong to keep clear thoughts. He had spent the whole day searching for the last two small bottles of blood he was sure he had put in the refrigerator, without any success.

Charles was so focused on breathing and not ripping the throat of that stupid neighbor who was playing loud, and bad, music, that he almost didn’t hear the phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Charles, my pal!” Maxie’s voice exclaimed from the other end of the line.

“Hi Maxie. What do you want?”

“Oh why so upset Charlie?”

Charles groaned. He hate this stupid nickname, but before he could respond, Maxie continued;

“I’m actually calling to announce some good news”

“Did you find yourself a fourth wife yet?” deadpanned Charles.

“No the third one is still there.” Maxie sounded actually disappointed about that. “Anyway, I was able to get the shipments back on track! Yours should arrive tomorrow!”

Charles sighed in relief “Thank you Maxie”

“No problem Pal.” said the other man before hanging up.

The vampire felt like a weigh had been lifted from his shoulders. They would have fresh blood tomorrow and wouldn’t have to worry about attacking anyone. And he would be able to see Delia. The thought of the woman in his home once again brought a smile to his face. He was about to go tell Lydia the good news when the doorbell ranged. Still euphoric about getting some fresh blood soon, Charles went to open the door, not thinking about the possibility that a mortal could be behind it. He regretted his decision the moment he opened the door to reveal Delia on the other side.

Immediately, her sent took over his senses and he had to grip the doorframe to keep himself from attacking her. The wood cracked in protest under his fingers but he ignored it, focusing his attention on the woman in front of him.

“Delia? What are you doing here?”, he asked with a shaky voice. He could hear, almost feel, the blood pumping through her body.

“I was just worried. You haven’t answered any of my calls or texts and neither did Lydia. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong. You can go.”

But the life coach ignored him and with a concerned look added “Are you sure? You look like you have a fever.” She extended her arm to check his forehead and Charles quickly took a step back to avoid the contact. But by doing so, he gave her the space to enter the house, the door closing behind her.

“This is bad.” Thought the vampire, her smell was already filling the room, “This is very bad”

“Delia you have to go! Now!” he snapped.

The life coach flinched at the ton he used and couldn’t help but ask “Did I do something wrong? Do you want to break up with…”

“No Delia!” he interrupted. He wasn’t going to hold very much longer. “It’s not you. It’s us. We’re not… like you.” He couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “Lydia and I are not mortals! We are vampires. That’s why the sun burnt my face when I lost my umbrella. Usually we keep our urges in check but for the last week it’s been really hard. Our shipment of blood was delayed. I was sure I had two small bottles left in the fridge but I can’t find them! And… god you smell so good!” he turned his back to Delia who was watching him with wide eyes.

He keept on talking, to himself or to her, he didn’t really know “I don’t know if I can hold any longer. I don’t want to kill you. I’ve already lost someone I love, I don’t want this to happen again.” When he turned back to face her, he knew by the look of terror on her face that his fangs were out and his eyes slightly glowing with his powers. His control was slipping away from him.

He could hear her breathing and the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. She would probably taste so good. He didn’t realize what he was doing until Delia let out a small scream as he pinned her against the wall, his fangs stopping merely an inch away from her throat. Becoming aware of what was happening, Charles quickly moved away from the terrified woman.

“Please go. Before it gets worse” he was breathing so hard he could barely get the words out. He quickly transformed into a bat, and flew away, leaving a stunned Delia alone in the living room.

When he reached the roof, he transformed back. The fresh air was helping him to wash away Delia’s sent. He had almost bit her. The thought of that made him shiver. With the almost non-existing self-control he had right now he would have probably killed her. And after what just happened she was probably never coming back. A sudden sadness filled him. At least Lydia was going to be happy. No more Delia to annoy her. He didn’t know how long he stayed on the roof but a voice suddenly cut the silence of the night.

“Charles?” It was Delia. He smell reached him but before he could fly away again, the woman extended her hand toward him, revealing a small bottle. A bottle of blood.

With shaky hands, Charles reached for it. “Where did you find that?”

“It was in the fridge. It had fallen behind some other stuff. It actually took me a while to reach it. I put the other one in front of Lydia’s room.”

Charles uncapped the bottle and drank almost all of it in a few seconds. He felt his mind clear and the urges being relayed to the back of his mind. His senses felt sharper, and he regained some control over himself. He turned toward Delia who slowly sat down next to him.

“Do you feel better?” She asked. He could still tell she was a bit shaken by what had happened.

“Yes. Thank you so much Delia.” He took her hand and was relieved when she didn’t pull away. “I’m so sorry about what happened. It’s been a tough week.” But before he could continue she interrupted him,

“No it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have come. But I was just… worried.”

He was touched by the concerned look she gave him. Even outside, her smell was strong and Charles quickly took another sip from the bottle. He looked into her eyes and with a sigh said,

“If you want to leave and not come back, I would completely understand.”

“Actually I think I’d like to stay.” He was surprised, to say the least, but let her continue, “After all you’re my employer and I really feel like I’m going somewhere with Lydia. I mean, knowing that she’s a vampire is also going to help me, I think. And it actually explains a lot of things!” He couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiast.

Delia turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. Giving his hand a small squeeze she added, “And I care about you. I think I might even be a little bit in love with you.”

The vampire felt his heart beat a little bit faster at the declaration. He returned the squeeze, “I think I might be a little bit in love with you too.”

They probably stayed a few minutes like that, smiling at each other like idiots, before Charles stood up offering his hand to Delia.

“It’s not that I don’t want you here but I’m not sure if the blood is going to keep me, or Lydia, in check for very long.”

“Oh! No problem.” She said taking his offered hand.

They both got off the roof, back into the house. The little bottle Delia had left in front of Lydia’s door was gone.When they reached the front door, Charles opened it for her.

“I’ll call you to tell you when you can come back here safely”

“Don’t worry lesson learned. I’m never going to come here uninvited ever again!” standing on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a slight grimace of disgust.

“I don’t know how you can drink blood! It tastes terrible!”

Charles couldn’t help but laugh at the remark and Delia joined him soon after. He could feel the effect of the blood slowly going away. After all it was just a small bottle.

“You should really go Delia.”

Understanding what was happening, the redhead nodded and turned away with a small goodbye. Charles watched her fade into the night before closing back the door, hoping the next time he’ll open it, it was going to be for the long awaited blood delivery.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia goes shopping and Otho make an appearance!

Delia happily exited the little shop; she had found the dress she wanted and was now ready to get home before going to the Deetzes’s house. She couldn’t wait. Charles and Lydia had received their stock of fresh blood and she had been back at work for the last week. Happy to be able to finally spend time with Charles. They had learned a lot about each other over the last few days. She had never been this happy with a man. Well, a vampire really. She still had to wrap her head around the fact that vampires were actually real and not just a myth. Since she now knew their secret, Charles was a lot more relaxed around her. He still had to drink blood regularly in her presence but at least he could do it without hiding, which helped with the stress.

They’re relationship had progressed nicely. However, they had decided that it was for the best if Lydia didn’t know about them or the fact that Delia was aware that they were vampires. She had, of course, agreed.  But just knowing that fact had helped her a lot with Lydia. Sure, the teenager was still quite reluctant to work with her, but at least she understood a little bit more Lydia’s world and how to enter it without any suspicion. Oh, they still had a lot of work ahead, but they were making progress. Slowly but surely.

And she also knew now how Emily had truly died. Charles had told her about it while they were lying in bed one night. Emily Deetz had been killed by vampire hunters. The thought of people trying to harm Charles and Lydia made her shiver. But that also explained why Lydia had hated her at first. She was a mortal, like the people who had killed her mother. Of course, Delia was nothing like those vampire hunters, she would never harm another human being on purpose.

A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

“Delia, is that you?”

The life coach’s face immediately lit up seeing the man standing in front of her.

“Otho!”

They hugged quickly.

“My disciple! It’s been such a long time since I last saw you!” exclaimed Otho, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“It has been a long time.” Agreed Delia.

“What do you think about getting a cup of tea?” suggested them man.

Delia quickly checked the time. She had one hour, before she had to be to the Deetzes. Just the time for a quick cup of tea. And she was just excited to be able to talk with Otho for a while. She owed him everything she had today. He was the one who helped her when she needed and made her the life coach she is today. She looked up at Otho before saying,

“I have a little bit of time so why not!

“Amazing!”

They headed toward a nearby café and sat at a table before ordering some tea. At first, they only talked about random things and how things were going with his foundation.

New York was a big city and she was glad that out of all the people she could have encountered today she had met Otho.  It was nice to talk to an old friend who had known her for almost five years now.

“So, have you found some work yet?” asked Otho bringing his cup to his lips.

Delia’s smile brightened at the mention of work. In a way it was thanks to Otho that she had met Charles.

“Yes. I work for this man. He lost his wife a few months ago. I’m helping him. At least I’m trying. But he really is an amazing man and I’m glad I met him!”

She stopped herself, realizing that she was just gushing about Charles. It wasn’t even for him that she had been hired. But Otho seemed to notice her affection for her boss.

“Oh girl! You talk about that man like a flower talk about the bees.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and a blush immediately appeared on the redhead’s cheeks.

“Yes. I mean Charles and I go along _very well_ but I was hired to help his daughter really.” She felt a pang of sadness thinking about Lydia, “Poor thing, it must be hard to lose your mom when you’re only 15.”

The man nodded but his mind was somewhere else. That story reminded him of something. Suddenly, something went off in Otho’s head. He had heard of this family before; he was sure of it. A family whose mother had died only a few months ago? A teenager and her father? It was too much to be just a coincidence. But a lot of people lived in New York and before doing anything, he had to confirm his suspicions.

“Yes, it must terrible. But I’m sure you’ll do wonders. You’re not my best student for nothing!” he needed more information, “Do they live nearby?”

“Yes, they live downtown in a small house. It’s really easy to recognize it they have no windows.”

“No windows?” asked Otho, surprised. But things were getting interesting now.

The life coach almost choked on her tea realizing what she had just said. She had to cover her mistake. She couldn’t let anyone think that Charles and Lydia were vampires. Afterall, Charles had told her to be careful because it was possible that hunters were still in the area.

“Yes, to help with their…” _think Delia! Think!_ “allergies! Yes!”, she let out a small laugh, “they have a terrible sun allergy.”

“Oh no. Poor people.” Otho feigned sympathy, he was now 99% that his theory was correct.

After a small awkward silence, Delia got up, gathering her things.

“I have to go. They’re going to wait for me. Goodbye Otho.”

“Goodbye Delia. Take care.”

Otho watched as she walked away. He took his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello, Damon? The vampire family you were talking about, the one from which you only managed to kill the mother. Well, I think I have a lead.”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds out that Delia knows the truth. And Charles learns an upsetting news.

“Come on Lydia it could be fun!”

Delia was once again back at the Deetz house. Well she had actually spent the night here but the teenager didn’t need to know that. But even with knowing the truth about her, the life coach was having a hard time connecting with the young vampire. Plus keeping her relationship with Charles secret was actually harder than she thought it would be. And Lydia still didn’t know that she actually knew that they weren’t mortal. But anyway, she had to do her job so she tried a little bit harder each day.

“I don’t like shopping.” Said Lydia without any emotion in her voice.

Ugh. What has she done to deserver Lydia’s hatred? But she kept on smiling and tried something else.

“What about going to the beach! We could swim and tan! Well no! Of course, since you and your dad are vampires you probably can’t go to the beach you would just burn…” Delia stopped herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

“You know about us.” Whispered Lydia slowly getting up.

“Lydia… I….” she stood up too. “Yes. Your father told me one night…”

“He _told_ you!”

The teen let out a dry laugh. The air in the room suddenly changed. Delia wanted to flee. But she could leave Lydia like that. It was her fault after all. She should have been more careful about what she was saying. This kind of thing always seemed to happen to her.

The vampire turned toward her life coach in anger. Her fangs were out and her hands and eyes were slightly glowing. And indication that her powers were manifesting. It could become dangerous very quickly for anyone in the room.

“I can’t believe he told you! And you two think you are discreet? I know that you spent the night here! I know that you two are together! I’m not stupid! I can’t believe dad forgot about mom that easily!”

“Lydia he…”

“No! You’re just here to replace mom! But I want _my_ mom no one else! Why does no one understand?” Screamed Lydia her powers starting to grown stronger.

“My goal is to help you, not to replace your mom! Lydia please….” But she was interrupted by the teen.

“You’re a mortal! You have nothing to do in our world! People like you killed my mom!” her hands were glowing brighter every passing second, her control slowly slipping away.

“I promise I’m never going to hurt you or your dad” Delia said trying to reason with the young vampire.

“Why does everyone keeps making promises since mom died! “I promise it’s going to be okay”, “I promise you’re going to be fine», «I promise it’s going tot get better with time”! Why?”, tears were now streaming down her face as she screamed, “Why isn’t it getting better?!”

Suddenly, as Delia opened her mouth in an attempt to calm the young vampire, she felt as if someone was squeezing her throat. She couldn’t breath anymore. She looked up at Lydia, trying to pry the invisible hands away from her throat. The teenager looked as frightened as she was. Her powers completely out of control. The life coach fell on her knees, dark spots dancing in front of her eyes. She was going to die. Just as she was about to pass out, the door flew open.

“What is happening here? Lydia! You need to calm down!”

But the voice seemed so far away. There was a sudden flash of light as Delia’s world went dark.

********************

Charles was sitting in a chair. His head in his hands. Lydia’s powers were getting stronger. She was powerful and that was terrifying. Because a powerful vampire was always an interesting target for vampire hunters. A price. But it was also terrifying because when his daughter loses control of her powers, terrible thing could happen. He looked up to stare at Delia’s inanimate form lying on the bed. For a moment he had thought that Lydia had killed her. But the slow rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still breathing. That she was still alive.

It had been a scary thing for everyone. For Delia she had almost died, for him he had thought his daughter would just never get her powers back under control and that he had lost the woman he loved. Again. And for Lydia… Well, the teen had locked herself in the attic after that. Frightened by her own powers and the lack of control she had over them.

Charles sighed. Was it ever going to get better?

“Charles…”

The man immediately got up. Running to Delia’s side. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before her gaze settled on him.

“Yes sweetheart, it’s me.” He took her hand in his, brushing a strand of hair off her face. “How do you feel?”

“Weird.”

Charles helped her to sit up before asking her, “Do you remember what happened?”

Delia frowned. Trying to concentrate.

“Well, I was with Lydia. We were talking and…. She found out I knew you were vampires and she got mad.”, she turned toward Charles, “I tried to calm her down but she lost control of her powers and then I couldn’t breathe. Then the next thing I remember is waking up here.” Her eyes suddenly went wide, her hand flying to the side of her neck.

“You… You didn’t bite me, right?”

“No. Of course not. Luckily I didn’t have to.” The vampire exclaimed sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I’m so sorry about what happened.”

“No,” interrupted Delia, “It’s my fault, I should have been more careful about what I said. Well at least now we’re all on the same book.”

Charles chuckled at the misused idiom. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He leaned to capture her lips into a kiss. Delia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Totally lost in each other, the couple sprung apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lydia was standing in the doorway, looking slightly disgusted.

“I just wanted to say that… I’m sorry.” The young vampire walked closer to the bed, “I’m sorry I lost control Delia. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The life coach smiled, “Don’t worry Lydia. I’m not mad at you. We’re all fine and that’s what matters.”

The phone ranged.

“I’m going to get it.” Charles said, leaving the girls alone.

He quickly made his way downstairs and picked up the phone.

“Hello.”

“Hi Charles. It’s Maxie.”

Charles frowned, it was unusual for Maxie to call him this late and even weirder that the man didn’t used any stupid nicknames.

“Hello Maxie. Can I do something for you?”

The blood supplier sighed. On the other side of the line.

“Listen Charles. The council just held an emergency meeting.”

Charles tensed. The council hadn’t had a regular meeting in years. Why would they need to have an emergency meeting now?

“Last week twenty-three vampires were killed across the country. Eight of them were located in the New York area. The vampire hunters are becoming a real threat.”

“And what did the council said?” asked Charles, feeling that Maxie hadn’t call him to just tell him that.

“You’re not going to like it. The council reminded everyone to be careful and if possible, avoid any “hunters’ area” but they also declared that all vampires living in the New York area would have relocate as soon as possible.”

Charles was speechless. It couldn’t be possible.

“But… But Maxie! I have my all life here. We can’t just leave.”

“I’m sorry Chuck but that’s a mandatory relocation. If you don’t and anything happens to you the council will not help.”

After a small silence Maxie spoke once again.

“Listen Charles. You know better than anyone how dangerous the hunters can be. Think about your daughter. There are some other nice places where you could live. Connecticut is the only state where hunters haven’t been active recently. I’m sure you could find a nice house there.”

Charles was dumbfounded. They had to leave their house. The house He and Emily had built a life in. the house where Lydia grew up. But what Maxie had said was true. He had to protect his daughter. He sighed.

“How long do we have?”

“The council gives you two weeks. I know you will be fine Charles. I have to go. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Maxie. Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem Chuck” and the line went dead.

Charles looked around. His heart broke at the idea of living everything behind. And Delia. What would he tell her? He had finally start to fully accept his feeling for her without feeling guilty regarding Emily and he had to left her behind?

As he arrives at the top of the stairs, he could hear Lydia’s voice,

“I’ll agree about wearing one of your stupid crystals, as long as it’s black, but yoga is a definite no!”

Charles leaned in the doorway. Looking at them silently. But Delia noticed his presence almost immediately.

“Charles? Are you ok? You look sad.”

The vampire sighed and went to sit next to them.

“It was Maxie. The council had an emergency meeting today.”

“What’s “the council”?” asked Delia confused.

“They’re a small number of vampires designated to help and kind of regulate all vampires and their activity in America.” Charles explained before continuing, “Last week eight vampires were killed by hunters in New York and the council declared that every vampire living in New York had to relocate.”

The silence following his statement was almost deafening.

“Wait. That mean we have to move?” his daughter asked with wide eyes

“I’m afraid so. Connecticut is the only state where there were no recent attacks, we could find a nice house here.”

“But dad. I’ve lived all my life here! We can’t just leave! What about mom? She loved this house! Dad please!”

Charles shook his head.

“I’m sorry Lydia. We need the councils’ protection. And I need to protect you! Please try to understand.”

Lydia slowly got up.

“How long do we have?”

“the council gave us two weeks.”

Lydia immediately sat back down. Two weeks to say goodbye to everything she had ever known. To all the memories she had made in this place. But she knew they had no choice. The hunters were dangerous. She looked at her father and slowly nod.

“So, you’re really leaving?” she had been so quiet, Lydia had almost forgotten that Delia was still here.

“I’m afraid we are.” Her dad answers with a sad smile.

Delia and Charles looked so heartbroken that Lydia felt pity for them. As weird and as disgusting as it was, they were in love and her dad seemed so much happier since Delia had come into their life. Sure, she was kind of a pain but…

“Come with us.” The words were out before she could stop them. Both adults looked at her in shock. “I mean, we could by a house big enough for the three of us and… Well, if you and dad break up, at least we’d have fresh blood.”

“Lydia!” reprimanded Charles. “But it’s actually not a bad idea. What do you say Delia, do you want to come with us?”

Delia was looking at them with wide eyes, “Do you really mean it?”

The vampires looked at each other before nodding. “We do.”

“Well… uh… I mean” the redhead took a deep breath, “I have nothing here except you two so. Why not!”

Charles had never felt so happy since Emily’s death. Delia was willing to go live with them!

“Okay before you two decide to make out again, I’m going to start packing!”

Lydia quickly transformed into a bat a flew away.

“I think I’m never going to get used to that.” Muttered Delia.

Charles let out a small laugh before pressing his lips against hers.

“But I could get used to _that_.” Said Delia against his lips as he kissed her one more time.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, Charles and Delia move to conneticut and meet their new neighbors the Maitlands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming a crossover with the amazing Maitlands!Witch AU written by Blossem12 and Blind-geek!  
> you can read their AU here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179277/chapters/45589471  
> Also thi chapter was written by Blossem12!!

This new house was not what Lydia or Charles wanted. They would have taken anything else especially Lydia. But deep down she knew that the move wasn't a choice. Activity had been high in her zone and mandatory relocation was required.

 

Charles and Lydia held umbrellas over their heads as they stared at the front door. Delia was found on Charles arm, wide sunglasses on her face to block out the sun in her own way.

 

The house was equally as dark as their previous home, the three hurried in fast to avoid any risk of sun. As Delia entered, she noticed a man and his wife staring from the house next door. They held puzzled faces and shared a glance with each other. Delia shrugged it off and continued walking inside.

 

Charles took a look around seeing the windows that were covered with black paper in an attempt to block out any sun. Lydia rolled her eyes and began walking towards the staircase leading to the rest of the house. She quickly transformed and began exploring the house by herself.

 

Delia looked around the first room, seeing a box to her left labelled 'VERY fragile." Delia knew the contents, vials of blood that were to sustain Charles from biting her. Gory, but she had come to accept it. She turned to say something to Charles but noticed him holding his head in slight pain.

 

"Vial?" Delia asked simply and Charles nodded. She opened the fragile box, grabbed a moderately sized one and handed it to him. She watched as he downed the vial in split second. Charles let out a smile at the life coach.

 

"You know me so well." He laughed slightly as he moved closer to her. The two hugged for a moment before Charles leaned in for a kiss. Delia held her hand out and stopped his lips.

 

"Charles. I love you but I am not tasting blood today!" Delia accented her last words to make Charles laugh, which she did successfully.

 

"Maybe later?" He offered as they stared into each other's eyes. For a moment, Charles got lost in her dark brown eyes, only snapping out of his trance when a knock was heard at the door. Delia scrambled out of Charles arms as she tried to hide the box of blood. Charles, just as frantic, went and opened the door.

 

Standing in front of him was a couple, younger than him. What he processed first was their smell, he wasn't hit with the normal smell of humans, the two reeked of flowers. Charles was taken aback, quickly trying to identify them for any sign of the supernatural.

 

"Hello!" The woman spoke, her hair was bright blonde, it mimicked the sun in a way. She wore a green dress decorated with flowers and the same color as the man's plaid shirt, "I'm Barbara and this is my husband Adam» The man gave a wave at his name being spoken.

 

"Hello?" Charles said, slight confusion in his words. He went to ask a question but the man interrupted.

 

"We're your next-door neighbors! We saw you guys walking in and decided to mosey over and say hi!" The man glanced behind and saw the blacked-out windows. Charles noticed his gaze and quickly began to defend himself.

 

"Crazy sun these days! Don't want to sun wash my stuff." He let out a fake laugh which the couple joined in on. In the loud moment, Delia grabbed the box of vials and tried to escape without the couple seeing her.

 

Her attempt came crashing down, along with her body after a slip in her heels.

 

"Charles, the vials!" She yelled in a moment of panic before holding her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop. The words were heard by the group by the door and acknowledged by the couple.

 

"Vials?" Barbara asked and make eye contact with her husband sharing a confused look.

 

"It's a really bad time. We are still trying to unpack and things have been chaotic. How about you join us tomorrow for dinner?" Charles spat before slamming the door, Barbara and Adam standing in shock.

 

Not soon after they began walking home, Barbara looked at her husband.

 

"Vials and blacked out windows. Do you think they're witches too?"  She asked, Adam let out a slight shrug as he looked back at the house. In the tallest window he saw a girl dressed in full black with her arms hanging out as she looked at the sky that was peaking at its sunset.

 

"Definitely witches."

 

***********************

 

Charles immediately went to the kitchen to assess the damage. Delia had gotten back up and was inspecting the content of the box

“I think only two of them broke. I’m sorry.”

Charles sighed. It could have been worse. After all that was the only stock of blood they had before the next shipping.

“Don’t worry that’s alright.”

“So that who was it?” Delia asked stepping in front of him.

“The neighbors. A couple. But it’s weird…” the vampire turned back to look at the closed door.

The life coach frowned, wrapping her arms around him.

“What is weird?”

Charles turned back to look at her, returning the embrace.

“They didn’t smell like mortals. They reeked of flowers. I’ve never smelled something like that before.”

Delia pulled back to look into his eyes.

“Do you think they could be…?”

“Well the flower smell could be a trick to hide their real smell so, maybe. Maybe they are vampires too.”

****************

Meanwhile in New York the night had fallen on the city. A man stood in front of a tiny house. Bared from all windows.

Otho sighed and looked at his watch. Damon should have been here half an hour ago. They didn’t have all night. Well at least he didn’t. There was a sweet party awaiting him on the other side of town.

Just as he was about to leave, a group of men stepped out of the darkness.

“You took your sweet time.” Said the “guru” his gaze still fixed on the house.

“Well an attack needs a minimum of preparation Kevin. We can’t just waltz into a vampire den.”

Otho glared at the man who was now standing next to him. He hated when people used his real name.

“So, what do you know about them?” asked Damon throwing his cigarette at Otho’s feet.

The man looked at it with disgust and then turned toward the group of hunters.

“So, I’m pretty sure they are the vampire family we are looking for. A father and a daughter. We don’t know how powerful they are so be careful. Also, there might be a mortal with them. A woman. Her name is Delia. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know about them being monsters and if we could avoid harming her, I would be grateful.”

Delia might work for vampires but she was so naïve she probably had no idea. And even if the whole “life coach” thing had been a trick to win some money, and he did make a lot of money, he like Delia. She unexpectedly had almost become a friend to him.

“Okay boys, you heard him. We go in and kill the vampires. If the mortal is present, we try not to hurt her. Well except If she shows any resistance of course,” with that Damon earned himself another glare from Otho. “We proceed carefully. We don’t know what they are capable of. Harry and Melvin, you take care of the daughter. Jacob, Ron and I will take care of the father. Otho you’ll take care of the mortal. Is it clear?”

The hunters nodded. Damon stepped closer to Otho handing him a stake. “Just in case she gets a little feisty.”

Otho closed his hand around the wooden piece. He had no intention of harming Delia. However, he wouldn’t mind sticking this in some vampire’s chest.

Damon gave the signal and the men creeped closer to the house’s entrance. Ron easily picked the lock and they went it silently.

“Okay go.”

The group immediately separated to search for the inhabitants. However, fifteen minutes later they all were back at the entrance empty handed.

“I don’t understand,” said Otho. “They should have been here.”

“Yeah or maybe you just dreamt about them.” Melvin retorted.

Just as Otho was about to respond, Damon came back from the living room.

“Oh, but they _were_ here.” He opened his hand, presenting a small vial to the group. Inside of it were still traces of a dark red liquid. Blood.

Damon smirked, “Now we just have to find where they went.”


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maitlands are invited over dinner to the Deetzes.

"This was a mistake!" Charles yelled as he frantically moved around the kitchen, "I didn't mean to invite them over!"

 

"Well... you did" Lydia said dryly as she sat on the counter watching her dad try to make food, she spent a moment thinking about the couple she saw from the window.  They seemed cheerful and bright, but not like Delia. Lydia actually wanted to spend time with them, "I think they're nice people."

 

"I'm sure they are but they confuse me. Why do they not smell like normal humans?" He commented, not aware of the words he was saying. Lydia's eyes widened in excitement.

 

"They could be vampires?" She questioned as she jumped off the counter. Charles mentally slapped himself at his previous slip.

 

"Possibly. But that is not what tonight is for!"

 

"What is tonight for?" Lydia questioned; her father went to speak but couldn't think of anything. This was only happening because he accidentally invited them over.

 

"It doesn't matter, what matters is we make them think that we are a normal family."

 

"We haven't been a normal family since mom died." Lydia spat, although she had been getting slightly better the effects of her mother's death still were there.

 

"Lydia. Please refrain from speaking about her tonight at dinner." Charles sighed, Lydia went to speak again, but stopped herself. She didn't want another power fluctuation, she simply stormed out of the room.

 

An hour later, the table was full. Delia and Charles on one side and Adam and Barbara on the other. Lydia completed the table by sitting at the end, the border between the two couples. She sat silent, refusing to speak because of her father's comments earlier, yet she began to notice the smell of the Maitlands

 

Her nose filled with the scent of lavender and roses; it was nice but confusing. She found herself staring at the Maitlands while they conversed, trying to figure out if they were vampires or not.

 

"And what's your name?" Barbara asked once she noticed that Lydia was staring at her. Lydia was slightly taken aback by the question. She opened her mouth to answer when Charles cut in.

 

"That's my daughter Lydia!" It was glaringly obvious to Lydia that her father wanted the neighbors out of their house. But she was determined to slightly ruin his night.

 

"I can speak for myself Dad." She said quietly, the Maitlands exchanging a slight glance, "I'm Lydia. Are you guys not alarmed at the weirdness in this house?"

 

Charles's eyes widened, he tried to interrupt but the Adam beat him to it.

 

"Weirdness?"

 

"The blacked-out windows. The fact that Delia is so cheery and me and my dad look like we walked out of the Great Depression? The fact we have vials all over the house?"

 

"Lydia!" Charles yelled, silence stung the air as the teenager turned around to face her father, his next words were firm and demanding, "may I please speak with you in the other room."

 

Lydia solemnly nodded and exited the room with her father. Delia nervously looked at the couple,

 

_Just talk! You're good at that Delia!_

 

"Have you ever heard of life coaching?" Delia found herself asking before she could think of anything else.

 

"I don't think so." Barbara said, although her attention seemed slightly diverted back to where Lydia and her father exited.

 

"Well it's difficult to explain…" Delia started the explanation before cutting herself off, "how long have you two been together?"

 

Adam let out a small laugh, "It feels like forever. I can't remember a day when Barbara wasn't with me. It felt like a complete conversion!"

 

Delia took note of the word use, _conversion_ , the same words were used by Charles when the subject of becoming a vampire came up. Delia nodded at the answer as she confirmed her suspicions.

-

Lydia stood facing her dad in the hallway with her arms crossed. She was slightly holding back tears but she was determined to make sure her father was unaware of them.

 

"Why would you say that?" Charles asked and Lydia shrugged, "Lydia... I know that I mentioned they might be vampires but we can't expose ourselves."

 

"But I trust them." Lydia said quietly, Charles shook his head,

 

"Just because you think you can sense people doesn't mean you know anything about them!" This comment from Charles struck a nerve in Lydia. The tears formed fully and began to fall down her face.

 

"Why don't you trust me?" She asked, her voice was full of pain.

 

"Lydia." He tried to reason, "I don't want you to get hurt. And you don't know anything yet."

 

Lydia's hands began glowing slightly, she glanced down and inhaled shakily, scared of what her powers would do if she stayed in the hallway.

 

"I'm going to my room!" She yelled before transforming and disappearing upstairs. Charles let out a hefty sigh and walked back into the room, Delia was engaged in a conversation about 'religious experience' that Otho had created while the Maitlands intently watched sipping wine at every break.

 

"Lydia has decided to go to her room and not finish dinner with us. On behalf of her i would like to apologize." Charles said with a straight face, the Maitland's exchanged another concerned glance while Delias face contorted with sadness.

 

The dinner didn't last long soon after, no conversation lasted longer than a few sentences. The Maitland's waited until the sun went down to leave, a sign that both Delia and Charles observed. They exchanged goodbyes and went on their way.

 

************

 

On the way home the Maitland's began discussing the events of the day.

 

"They seemed nice!" Barbara said, Adam laughed as he grabbed her hand, holding it as they walked.

 

" _Seemed_ nice. I don't know if they're the 'hang out' people" Adam commented, and Barbara nodded.

 

"I do hope their daughter is okay," Barbara sighed,

 

"I'm fine" Lydia's voice rang out behind them. The two turned around terrified to see the teenager staring at them. She was slightly difficult to see due to the rapid sunset but the Maitland's could sense her mood, "I don't think earlier was a good introduction. I'm Lydia."

 

She extended a hand and they promptly shook it.

 

"Adam!"

 

"Barbara!"  Both exclaimed cheerfully.

 

"You guys are so weird." Lydia said before covering her mouth in a panic, "Sorry... I didn't mean it that way."

 

Barbara let out a small smile, "it’s alright" she said softly. Lydia gave a smile in return.

 

"What exactly did you mean?" Adam questioned, earning a small playful nudge from Barbara, "I'm genuinely interested!" He defended.

 

"It's not so much you guys.  It’s just I trust you guys?" She said with confusion, "I've never trusted someone this cheery since my mom died."

 

Barbara gave a concerned but caring look, before Lydia cut back in.

 

"Don't worry I won't talk about my mom too much."

 

"It's alright." Adam said softly, "We understand how hard it is."

 

"And we're honored that we've even matched up to her" Barbara added, Lydia's eyes lighting up at the positive affirmation.

 

"Do you want to hear the story of the time we wrestled three guys in the forest for bread?" Lydia burst into story mode, The Maitlands gave a nod before noticing the moon in the sky, Lydia noticing it too, "I guess it's too late."

 

"Maybe for tonight but, our door is always open." Barbara offered. Lydia let out another smile before turning to go home, she stopped for a moment before turning back and hugging the couple. The smell of flowers still masking their true scent, but Lydia didn't care if they were mortal or vampire.

 

_She trusted them._

 

****************

Charles and Delia were busy washing all the dishes. The vampire felt slightly bad about what had happened with Lydia. Sure, she was getting better but there were still moments where it felt like they had gone back in time, back right after Emily’s death.

Charles groaned bringing a hand to the side of his head. He had been so stressed by the dinner that he had forgotten to drink some blood. Wordlessly, Delia handed him a vial.

He took it with a small smile and drank all of its content in a few seconds.

“Thank you, Delia.”

“You’re welcome.” Delia hopped on the counter. “So. Do you think they are vampires?” she asked.

Charles sighed, “Well they did wait until sunset to go home. That could indicate a sensibility to sunlight.”

The life coach nodded, “Yeah. And while you were gone the man used the word “conversion”. It’s the word vampires use to talk about changing someone right?”

Charles didn’t answer. The topic bringing a sudden tension in the room.

“Have you thought about it yet?” the vampire asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Delia sighed. She got down from the counter and went to stand in front of him, resting her hands on his chest.

“Charles… I love you. I really do. But I need more time. I need to think about it. It’s literally a life-changing decision. Please try to understand.”

Charles understood. Of course, he did. But there was still a part of him that was disappointed. But looking in her brown eyes, he couldn’t help but give her a small smile, covering her hands with his.

“I understand.”

He leaned down for a kiss, and he was surprised when Delia didn’t try to stop him despite the fact that he had just drunk blood. The kiss quickly became heated.

“God you two are disgusting.”

The couple immediately jumped apart, turning to look at Lydia who was standing in the entrance.

“Where were you?” asked Charles, straightening his shirt.

Lydia walked over to the drawer where the vials were stored and quickly drank one.

“I was talking to Adam and Barbara. They’re nice. I like them.”

“Lydia you should be careful. We still don’t know if they are…” but his daughter interrupted him.

“Come on dad! We left everything behind to start a new life away from danger. I just want to meet new people. I want to…. Live a little.”

And with that the teenager flew upstairs to her room.

“I think she’s right. They look like nice people.” Said Delia, closing the drawer Lydia had left open.

“Yes maybe.” mused Charles. I could be nice to finally have some kind of social life. After all no one knew them here.

“Well I’m tired. I think I’m going to go to bed. And I’m also going to wash my teeth because as nice as they are, your kisses have a tendency to taste like blood.”

Charles let out a chuckled, watching Delia climb the stairs. He took a vial from the drawer in case he needed it during the night and checked that the front door was locked before making his way to their bedroom.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia discovers the truth about the Maitlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Blossem12!

Lydia was up at the break of dawn to head back to the Maitlands house. Clad in all black and a hat to cover her face and she was on her way, contemplating if she should've told her father. She shrugged off the thought and continued.

The sun was still rising, meaning it had little to no effect on Lydia, and it wasn't long before she was at their doorstep and knocking. A sleepy Adam answered the door.

"Hey Lydia!" He said with a yawn, "why are you here so early?" The teenager let out a small shrug.

"I just couldn't wait to tell you the story i guess"

"Who is it Adam?" Barbara's tired voice rang from behind him.

"It’s Lydia!" He called back, Barbara responding quickly.

"Tell her she can come in. I'll get up and make tea"

Lydia smiled as Adam opened the way to the house. Lydia stepped inside and was immediately hit by more floral scents then she could handle.

They really don't want people to know they're vampires. She thought, Barbara was in the kitchen with the sound of boiling water echoing from it. As Lydia made her way to the table she looked around spotting vials that looked close to her father, but they held crystals instead of blood. She kept looking until she sat down.

Adam sat across from her, yawning as he waited for his wife to join him.

"You can start, I'll be just a second!" Barbara said over her shoulder to the two at the table. Lydia smiled and began her story,

"So back when I was four my mom decided to have a picnic in the forest. Awful Idea but it was awesome! But the forest at night is kinds dangerous-"

"At night?" Adam asked, confused on why her mother would take the risk. Barbara joined the tabled as he asked. Placing a cup of lavender tea infront of Lydia and Adam, taking a seat soon after.

"Yeah. Duh. No sun"

"Oh" Adam nodded and motioned for her to continue.

For once Lydia felt truly happy. As she told her story, jumping and reenacting every moment she could, the Maitlands watched intently, making comments and laughing at the appropriate moments.

They actually listen.

That was the thought in Lydias mind that made her smile. Soon after she finished, she was in a fit of laughter. The Maitlands themselves also letting out small laughs. After the laughter slowed Lydia looked around at the flower covered house, her brain reacted without thinking,

"You know. For Vampires, you guys really like being cheery." She looked back at them to see two confused faces.

"Vampires?" Adam asked,

"Why in the world do you think we're vampires?" Barbara inquired immediately after.

"The masking of smell? The weird vials? Not leaving ‘til sundown?" Lydia answered, becoming slightly nervous. Maybe her instincts had been wrong, and they were out to hurt her. She heard her dads voice echo in her head.

You don’t know anything yet.

"Oh jeez. We didn’t know those are vampire things!" Adam laughed,

"We're witches. » Barbara said calmly, noticing that Lydia was increasingly growing nervous, "don’t worry, we're basically the same without the sunlight and blood thing. We aren’t going to hurt you."

"Everyone in your family is a vampire?" Adam asked quietly,

"Just me and my dad. Delia isn’t one"  
Lydia slowed her now quickened breathing, she noticed her hands were beginning to glow from the panic. Adam quietly alerted Barbara of the glowing.  
Barbara smiled at Lydia,

"See? You guys have powers too. I’m assuming you can't control them perfectly just yet." She explained, motioning towards her hands, "Maybe we can help?"

"You know how to control it?" Lydia asked wide eyed as the glowing began to fade. Barbara nodded and went to grab a book from her shelf.

"We had an incident back in the day where both of lost control of our powers. It’s terrifying but an easy fix."

Lydia listened as she flipped the pages, stopped at one, read it and then grabbed a vial filled with a crystal that Lydia didn't recognize.

"That is amethyst. Cleanses the air." Adam said confidently before pausing and speaking directly to Barbara, "I don't think she had an encounter with Onyx, she doesn't need the crystal."

Barbara shrugged and placed the vial in Lydia's hand,  
"Can never be too careful!" She winked and sat next to her husband.

"It’s probably emotion based. Which means it’s more difficult to control but it is do-able." Adam explained; Lydia nodded once more.

"You guys will help me?"

"Absolutely!" They said in unison, Lydia let out another smile as the glowing from her hands completely disappeared.

Lydia soon returned home, as she snuck through the door, she attempted to look around for her father’s whereabouts. To no surprise for Lydia he was right in front of her.

"Where were you?" Charles demanded in his most fatherly voice.

"The Maitlands." Lydia snapped trying to hold her ground. Charles's look slowly turned from anger to sadness.

"Lydia. We can't trust them yet. I don’t want you wandering to their house when they might kill us!"

"Actually…they are" Lydia began before a thought went through her head,

Nothing would anger him more than you breaking the rules.

Lydia smiled, as she thought of a lie

"They are incredibly nice people. Better than you or Delia."

Charles face became red at the comment. After all of his work trying to fix his family, Lydia was still being stubborn.

"If I see you over at their house without my permission, you'll be forbidden from leaving the house. " He demanded

"Forbidden? What are we in.. a fairy tale?" Lydia argued, her father opening his mouth to yell again but all that came out were dull words.

"Go to your room."

\----

Delia had gone to store after hearing the commotion in the front of the house. She felt as a cross road with who she sided with. She wanted to trust Lydia and her instincts, show her that someone was willing to listen, but she had no reason. Charles on the other hand had a very good reason, he didn’t want to put their newfound life in danger.

Delia tried to analyze the situation more as she made her way to the store. The sun was exceptionally bright that day, people waltzed around the square from store to store as they took in the heat. For once Delia felt how actually hot the sun was.

I guess vampires can rub off on you. She thought to herself with a laugh as she looked for the grocery store. As she looked, she spotted Adam and Barbara walking up to the entrance. She got excited for a moment before noticing that they were standing in direct sunlight.

Delia didn’t have time to think, she began to panic as she ran over and pulled them inside the store. Barbara letting out a small yell as she grabbed onto Adam.

"Delia?!' Adam exclaimed as he steadied his heart beat and got a look at the incidentees. Delia sighed and wiped her forehead, taking a moment to examine the couple. They had no burn marks, no signs of pain (aside from the fear from Delia grabbing them)

"Wait why aren’t you guys covered in burns?" She whispered to them.

"I don't know what you mean." Barbara said concerned, Adam placed an arm around her waist in defense.

"Because you're vampires?" Delia said, then once again realizing her mistake, she cursed her brain, "because… the sun can cause severe burns without sunscreen!"

Nice save Delia. She thought with a nod.

Barbara however cocked an eyebrow, "We told Lydia that we weren't vampires. We're witches" she gestured to both her and Adam at the statement. Delia was utterly confused, if Lydia knew they weren't a danger then why would she refuse to tell Charles?

"I hate to do this without permission. But I’m inviting you to another dinner tomorrow night. We, have somethings to discuss with you and Lydia." Delia’s request was filled with slight pauses as she tried to think of a way to sound formal.

The Maitlands gave a slight nod, "okay." They spoke in unison.

"Perfect see you then!" Delia said as she quickly walked and grabbed a shopping cart. Both parties still shaken by the encounter. Barbara and Adam looked at each other with a nod and promptly left the store, while Delia tried to put more pieces of her puzzle of life together.

**************  
If there was one thing Otho hated more than anything, it was a road trip. The conman sighed. The trip was necessary for his next scam. The “life coach” thing was slowing down signifyingly and he needed the money.  
He quickly put his bags in the trunk and started the car. With the radio a full volume Otho sped away from New York City. At least Connecticut wasn’t that far away.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maitlands come over for dinner once again and Charles and Delia have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO first of all I so so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had a small writer block on that chapter but I’m glad to be finally done with it and hope you will like it.

The Maitlands would be here any minutes now. Delia was nervous. Maybe she shouldn’t have invited them. Maybe she should have actually told Charles that she had invited them. She had everything ready and was biting her nails. This was going to go wrong. She just felt it. What if someone get killed. With two vampires and two witches in the house it was a possibility. The life-coach took a deep breath, before muttering to herself,

“Calm down Delia. Everything is going to be fine.”

Charles had been in a bad mood all day and it only made Delia more nervous. She suddenly got an idea. Nothing would go wrong if Charles wasn’t there. She needed to get him out of the house, and fast before the Maitlands arrived.

“Ugh! Maxie can be such an idiot sometime!”

Speaking of the devil, or vampire in this case. Delia turned around to see Charles strode into the kitchen. He violently opened what she had dubbed the “vials drawer” and quickly drank the content of one of them. She took a step back when he turned to her. The vampire frowned at her reaction but he quickly realized that his fangs were out and that was probably what had scared her.

With a sigh Charles retracted his fangs and grabbed the counter,

“God, I wish Emily was here.” It was just a whisper but he turned to Delia, adding softly “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Delia didn’t react _, I wish Emily was here_ , she knew he missed her and that it was normal but still, she felt her heart constrict at the comment. She was glad that he was feeling safe enough to speak more about Emily with her. She was less glad that it had started after she had refused, for the moment, to become a vampire. Charles talked about their late-night flights with Lydia, how it made him feel free, how it was fun to draw how they thought they looked like. Delia quickly realized that he wasn’t talking about how he loved Emily, but how he loved having a vampire as a partner. Just how he just did. If Emily was still here, she wouldn’t have been scared of seeing him with his fangs.

“It’s okay.” Said Delia. Suddenly she got an idea, “But you seem very stressed,” she gently pushed him out of the kitchen and toward the front door, “maybe you should go for a flight.”

Charles frowned, “What… Delia what are you…”

But the life coach interrupted him, “You always talk about how much you love flying and how you miss it. Come on It could be…” but the words died on her lips as she opened the front door. Charles tensed beside her.

On the other side were the Maitlands. Adam had his arm up, ready to knock on the door.

“What are you doing here?” snapped Charles.

“Uh… Delia invited us.” Answered Barbara, taken aback by his ton.

The vampire turned sharply to look at the woman standing next to him. Delia had gone slightly pale but was grateful for Lydia’s sudden appearance.

“Barbara! Adam!”

The young vampire hugged them quickly.

“Are you here to help me with my powers?” the teenager asked hopefully

“Helped with you power?” asked Charles completely lost.

Lydia turned toward her dad defiantly,

“Barbara and Adam are witches and they proposed to help me to get control on my powers.”

Charles just stared at them, before Adam spoke,

“Yes. We thought you knew. Delia found out yesterday and invited us for dinner so we could speak about it and… everything else.”

After a small silence, before Charles turned to Delia,

“Delia! Can I speak with you for a moment?” he asked through greeted teeth.

The life coach followed him in the hall. Leaving their guests with Lydia who was already asking them about her training.

Charles pulled her out of sight with more force than necessary.

“Why did you invite them over?!”

She was surprised by the anger in his voice. After all she only had invited their neighbors for dinner. There was nothing wrong with that. The life coach took a deep breath,

“They are nice people.” She tried to defend herself, “and you heard what they said, they can help Lydia with her powers.”

“And why am I the only one who didn’t know about them being Witches?”

“I don’t know why Lydia didn’t tell you. I found out when I accidently talked about vampires and…”

“ _Accidently?”_

“Well I thought they were vampires so…” but Charles interrupted her; his face contorted with anger.

“Oh my god Delia! They could have been hunters for all we know! You could have put ourselves in danger! Are you stupid or are you doing this on purpose?!”

_Stupid_. The word made her take a step back. People had called her stupid all her life. Ex-boyfriends or girlfriends, her parents, people she thought she could trust, they had all called her stupid at one point. But she wasn’t stupid. And she was only trying to help. She felt anger rose inside her. She could have very well abandoned Charles the day she had found out about him being a vampire. After all Lydia didn’t really liked her and Charles did nothing but be disappointed about the fact that she didn’t want to become a vampire. But she had stayed. Because she had fell in love. Tears started to well up in her eyes

“I’m not stupid.” Her voice was harsh, she felt utterly betrayed and hurt. She couldn’t stop the words from coming out, “Your daughter likes them! They can help her in a way I will never be able to help. Because believe it or not that’s what I’m trying to do! I’m just trying to help!”, hot tears were streaming down her face but she kept on going, “Do you even know how hard it is to do my job with you behaving like that? Lydia hates me and you keep everything locked up inside thinking it’s going to be better if you just try to forget!”

This time it was Charles who took a step back. He opened his mouth to speak but Delia didn’t leave him the time.

“You want to change me. But what if I don’t want to change? I’m not ready I keep telling you that. Yet you keep talking on how nice it was to have another vampire by your side as if I’m not enough.”

Her toned softened slightly,

“I know you love Emily and I know you miss her. But I’m not like her. I never will be. You want _me_ to fix your family but here’s the truth: you’re the only one who can do that!”

The silence that followed was deafening. Delia tried to take a deep breath but it transformed into a sob.

“I need some air.”

She quickly grabbed her bag, passed in front of the slightly worried Lydia and Maitlands and went straight to the front door. She expected, wanted, someone to stop her. But no one did. Once she was out of the house, Delia hesitated a moment. She decided to walk. It would calm her. So, she starting walking in the dark, toward the little town, wiping the tears angrily with her sleeve, hoping that this fight wouldn’t mark the end of the only good thing she had left in her life.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia runs into Otho in town and had a conversation with Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo part 12 already! I decided to update quickly in a way to apologize for the month between part 10 and 11!  
> I hope you’ll like it! Don’t hesitate to leave Kudos and/or comments!

Delia walked until she reached the town center. It was only then that she realized how late it was. She had been walking for almost an hour and all the shops were closed at this point. She looked around her. The streets were empty. The life coach let herself fall heavily on a bench. She buried her head in her hands and started crying, finally releasing the stress of the whole situation.

Delia had always managed to get herself in impossible positions. But vampires, that was the weirdest one yet. Maybe she should just leave. She was human, it wasn’t her world after all. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to. Even as weird as it was, Delia loved Charles. She was helplessly in love with him. And she had come to care for Lydia too. She couldn’t just abandon them.

The life coach took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was just a stupid fight. It happened in every relationship. She had nothing to worry about. And yet… What if Charles decided to break up with her and to fire her? What if he didn’t want her to stay? What was she going to do then?

Suddenly it became hard to breathe. Panic overwhelming her.

_Calm down Delia, it’s going to be alright. He’s not going to just throw you out onto the streets._

_That’s what the one before did though._ A little voice in the back of her mind reminded her _._

She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts. Charles had no right to force her to become a vampire. And he did cross a line when he called her “stupid”. But maybe she should have been more understanding. After all it had not even been a year since Emily was killed. He needed time. But a part of her was still upset that he just wanted to change her so she could be like Emily.

_Are you sure he loves you?_ That little voice again, _because if he did, he would love you for who you are and not who you could be._

Once again Delia felt lost. No. Charles loved her. She was sure of it. Or at least she tried to convince herself that she was sure of it.

“Delia?”

The voice made her jump. She clutched her chest and let out a small scream before turning toward the stranger. Actually, it was far from being a stranger;

“Otho?” she asked in disbelief. What was he doing here? Realizing that there were probably still tears on her face, Delia made a futile attempt at wiping them before putting a forced smile on her face, “I didn’t expect to see you in Connecticut!”

Otho hadn’t expected to see her either. He was just taking a small stroll so he could clear his head and think about his next scam which was coming up pretty nicely. At first, when he saw the redhead woman sitting on the bench, in a purple dress he had thought how funny the resemblance with Delia was. Until he had realized that it was indeed Delia. And that she was crying.

He took a seat next to the life coach,

‘I was just visiting you know, looking for new clients.”

Delia let out a small “oh”. Having clearly lost her love for talking.

“And you? What are doing here Delia? And why are you crying?”

Even if the “guru” was genuinely concerned about her. After all, a crying Delia was a rare sight. He also had another idea in his mind. If Delia was here, there were big chances that this vampire family was here too.

“Oh, I moved here not too long ago. With the family who employ me, you know.”

Bingo.

“Oh really! What a coincidence! But that doesn’t explain why you’re crying.”

Delia took a deep breath throwing her hand in the air.

“Charles and I got into a fight. Nothing too serious. At least, I think. I just needed to get some air.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Delia was completely taken aback by the question; she gave a confused look to the conman.

“Of course not! It was just a stupid fight. Why would you ask that?”

“Delia, I know men of… his kind. They can be dangerous.”

He knew it was a risk to talk like that with her. Because if she knew the truth, she could then inform those monsters and they would probably loose their trail once again. But he didn’t want anything to happen to Delia.

“I don’t understand. His kind?” the repetition of those words suddenly sent a warning signal in her head.

Something was wrong. She didn’t know why but she felt like she shouldn’t be talking about her family with Otho.

She cleared her throat and got up.

“I should get home. I’ve been gone for a while now and I don’t have my phone. They’re probably going to worry.”

Delia turned to leave but Otho grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going away. He couldn’t let her go like that. It was the perfect opportunity to know where they lived. Then they would be able to plan their attack perfectly.

“I can get you home if you want to. My car I just over there.”

Now Delia was sure that something wasn’t right. The grip on her wrist was too strong but after a few movements she managed to break free.

“No thank you. I’m going to walk. Goodbye Otho!”

She didn’t wait for his reply and started to walk back home. She only took the small streets to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to follow her. But then again, maybe she was over reacting. Otho was just concerned for her. But still the uneasy feeling didn’t go away. Once she was almost sure that no one was following her, she felt stupid. Otho wasn’t mean. Maybe she should have accepted his offer to bring her home. Her heels were definitely not the right shoes to walk for almost an hour and she was getting tired.

What was she going to tell Charles once she got home? Should she talk to him about her encounter with Otho? No. It was unnecessary. She had just imagined stuff. Like always.

Delia was lost in her thoughts when with a sudden _woosh_ , a figure materialized before her. She let out a piercing scream before covering her mouth with her hand, realizing who the figure was.

“Oh my god Delia! There you are! I’ve been looking for you and you didn’t answer any of my phone calls. I was worried!”

The life coach looked in Charles concerned eyes. She was still angry at him.

“I forgot my phone at home.”

The vampire quickly felt that she wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Delia. I’m… I’m sorry. I apologize. I shouldn’t have screamed at you and call you stupid, because you’re not. And I know that I’m asking a lot from you and that I shouldn’t have pressure you.”

“It’s not about that. Well, not only about that. Am I enough for you Charles?” she hated herself for getting angry with him when he just apologized to her but she couldn’t help it.

“Delia.” he tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she took a step back at the contact.

Charles winced at the gesture. Hurt that she didn’t even want him to touch her.

“Delia of course you’re enough. And I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t. I love you.”

“You sure don’t act like it. Why do you have to ask me every single day if I want to change when I already told you that I wasn’t ready?”

“Delia I…”

“Is it so bad to be with me? With a human?”

“No, it’s…”

“Why do you want me to become a vampire so badly?”

“Because I’m scared!”

She hadn’t expected that. The silence of the street slowly enveloped them and for a moment neither spoke. But finally, Charles couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m scared. Alright! I… I just. I don’t want to lose you. I know vampires are not impossible to kill but it’s harder to do so. Vampires don’t get sick. Vampires don’t die of a simple wound or infection.  Because being a vampire is safer than being a human.”

Delia didn’t know what to say. But Charles wasn’t finished yet.

“I know it sounds ironic coming from me since…. What... happened to... to Emily. But. I’m scared that one day you’re going to get sick and there would be nothing that I could do. Or that you might not come back from of your trips into town. I’ve already lost someone I loved and I don’t want to lose you too.”

He reached for her and this time Delia let him.

“Oh Charles. Why didn’t you just tell me that.”

He let out a dry laugh, bringing her against him, “would it have changed your decision?”

Delia hesitated a moment before answering, listening to his heartbeat.

“No.”

Charles tightened his embrace.

“But that doesn’t mean I will never want to.”

She took a step back so she could look into his eyes. She cupped his face.

“I’m no ready. No yet. It’s still very new to me. I mean I still scream every time Lydia suddenly appears in front of me.”

That comment managed to get a chuckle from him and she smiled.

“Someday I will be ready. And meanwhile let’s make deal.”

She broke completely away from him.

“If anything, ever happens to me, and you’re able to save me by transforming me, then you can bite me. Deal?”

She extended her hand toward him. With a small laugh Charles shook her hand.

“Deal.”

He tugged on her hand so he could bring her against him once again. He leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, happy that this whole ordeal was behind them now.

After a few minutes they separated and Delia grimaced slightly.

“You drank blood before coming, didn’t you?”

Charles let out a genuine laugh this time and took her hand into his.

“Come on. Let’s go home. Lydia will never admit it but she’s been worried about you.”

Slowly they made their way back to the house, laughing and stealing kisses from time to time, completely unaware of the figure watching them from the darkness.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia training session with Adam and Barbara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this amazing chapter was written by the even more amazing Blossem12!!!

The next morning, the Maitlands awoke to a knock on the door. The sun hadn't begin to rise, Adam knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. 

 

He quickly fell out of bed and went to answer as Barbara followed suit. 

 

"Morning Lydia!" Adam said with a smile, both maitlands were still in the clothes they slept in, Barbara's notably being Adams flannel (which was way too big for her), "here to work on your powers?" 

 

"Yeah!' The teen exclaimed cheerfully, Adam took a step back and allowed the girl inside, "Lets get started!" 

 

"Hold on." Barbara held her hands out to the teenager, "first. We discuss the powers, then we control them."  Lydia let out a groan but sat at the table. 

 

"I'll make tea!" Adam cheered as he ran to the kitchen. Barbara joined Lydia at the table,her sleeves falling around her hands. She sighed and snapped her fingers, the flannel immediately sized to her body shape. Lydia watched the magic in amazement, 

 

"How did you do that?" She asked, quickly remembering the situation, "witches. I forgot" 

 

"It's such a loose term." Adam laughed as he brought three mugs to the table. He sat next to barbara, taking a slight glance at his shirt that was now fitted to her perfectly. 

 

"Okay.. I know you want to get to actual working so let's get this part over with." Lydia nodded along to Barbara's words, "do you happen to know what powers you have? Or are they random?" 

 

Lydia thought for a moment, remembering the day when she almost killed Delia, the day her powers fully started. 

 

"When I get stressed, or angry, or sad, my hands just start glowing. It gets fuzzy from there but once with Delia.." she began, biting her lip at her last sentence. 

 

"Did something happen with Delia?" Adam asked softly, trying not to activate the vampires glowing hands. 

 

"She was choking and i was the reason. I didn't mean to, i promise!" She defended herself, Barbara nodded along thinking through her words. 

 

"Were you angry with her?" She asked, Lydia let out a soft nod, "that's when it started?" Lydia nodded once more, "okay well that explains everything." 

 

"Is that bad?" Lydia's words were coated with worry. Barbara, however, began to laugh. 

 

"Oh gosh no!" Barbara giggled, Adam letting out a laugh of his own, calming the teenager, "funnily adam had a similar experience." 

 

"Barbara!" Adam exclaimed and Barbara held up her hands in defense. 

 

"Its true! And besides she needs to know that its normal." 

 

Adam shrugged and placed an arm around Barbara's waist. Lydia cocked an eyebrow at the couple, 

 

"Normal?" 

 

"Well, it was an act of frustration that activated the actual powers." Barbara began to explain, 

 

"Then that didn't happen to me?" Adam interjected, "mine was the dancing lights." 

 

"No, that was a spell i helped you with. It was the thing with your father.." Barbara stressed certain words to try to get Adam to understand the boundaries in the story. 

 

"Oooh. You're right." He smiled, picking up on the slight signals that Barbara was showing, "What Barbara means is, because of this event with delia, your most dangerous powers are connected with negative emotions!" 

 

"Dangerous?" Lydia asked with a worried tone. 

 

"Well, all powers are dangerous if used incorrectly. So there's nothing to worry about." Adam assured the teen. Barbara nodded along, 

 

"With a bit of practice you can control the emotion, then the power, then you can use it whenever!" 

 

Lydia looked at the ground in a moment of thought and nodded her head, 

 

"Lets do this." 

-

Lydia was standing in the maitland's garden, her eyes closed, occasionally taking a glance to see if they began to glow. 

 

"Its not working. " she mumbled.  The Maitland's, who were standing near for safety reasons, sighed in unison. 

 

"I guess we should've tried to be more specific. At this point we don't really know what you can do besides choke people and make your hands glow." Adam blurted out, earning a small playful hit from Barbara

 

"Adam!" She exclaimed, Adam gave her a look to symbolize that he was attempting something. Barbara nodded and watched. 

 

"Well its difficult Adam. I don't exactly know what I can do" 

 

"I understand, but have you tried harder?" Barbara's eye widened at her husband's comment. Lydia let out a groan and threw her hands back. As if on cue, the watering can flew across the garden. 

 

"Telekinesis." Barbara whispered in shock, quickly turning to slight anger, "Adam, that was dangerous."

 

"But it helped! And don't pretend you haven't done the same exact thing to me before" he added with a smile, Barbara sharing a similar one with him before turning her focus back to Lydia, 

 

"Okay so, Telekinesis. That we can work with." She quickly went to retrieve the watering can and placed it in front of Lydia. 

 

"What do I do?" Lydia asked giving Barbara a confused look. 

 

"Right now. Anger is the reason that these powers get activated. So try to pick up the can without getting angry." 

 

Lydia nodded and held her hands out focusing all of her energy on the watering can. It only shook lightly. 

 

"Its not working." Lydia groaned,

 

"Stay calm" Adam added. 

 

"I can do it. I promise…" she took a slight pause, "can you guys turn around, i wanna try without anyone looking." 

 

Barbara shrugged but felt her mind go static for a moment as she quickly turned, she shook her head and brushed the weird moment off as Adam turned to join her. 

 

Once again the can didnt move. Lydia let out a bigger groan, 

 

"I need a lot of work"


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia works with the Maitlands and Otho begins to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part co-written by the amazing Blossem12!!!

Lydia sat in the maitlands garden at midnight, staring at the watering can that she had been trying to move for the past few days. 

“Lydia?” Barbara’s voice came from the window. Lydia looked over to see the witch staring at her, “its super late" 

"It’s the only real time i can practice with the sun not out” The teen explained,

“Are you okay by yourself? I’m nervous with it being so late" 

"I basically live in the night. I’m sure I’m fine." 

Barbara let out a yawn and a shrug. Lydia shifted her focus back to the watering can and held her hands in front of her. 

"Come on..” Lydia pleaded to herself, her hands shook but no light emitted from them. She groaned loudly in frustration and threw her hands back. The can then flew past and hit the outside of the maitlands house. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Barbara laughed slightly as she moved from the window. Lydia sat on the ground as she waited for the woman. Small conversation between Adam and Barbara was heard and then moments later the witch came out the door. 

“Adams awake but he’s going to try and go back to bed.” Barbara explained as she walked. Almost instantly her thoughts turned to static, her feet felt bolted to the ground. Yet as soon as it arrived it disappeared, Barbara found herself holding the watering can and standing at the spot where it had been before it flew. 

“Everything okay?” Lydia asked, Barbara glanced at the watering can in her hands.

“I don’t remember going to grab the can." 

"Its probably just because you’re tired. But i’m glad you grabbed it, I was just about to ask." 

"Well, moonlight doesn’t last forever. Lets get working" 

-

"Working on powers?” Charles asked as his daughter walked into the house, Lydia nodded, “Its late." 

"Im aware.” Lydia’s words were stale, her eyes refused to meet his, 

“Any progress?”

“None. I haven’t been able to control the power.”

“Any guess on why?”

“No. And Barbara doesnt know either… im basically screwed,” she mumbled.

“Are you trying hard enough?” Charles asked, Lydia was taken aback by his question. With all her signs of frustration, he still was oblivious. 

_Same as always_

“I’m trying as hard as i can Dad.” Her words came out sharp, almost scaring Charles. 

“Did I say something wrong?” The father asked clearly confused of the way his words reached the teenager 

“I dont feel like talking anymore” She snapped, “just leave me alone." 

” Lydia, I don’t believe I understand? I try to talk to you about your power training and you turn me away,“ 

"I said leave me alone!” She yelled, when she looked up she saw her father’s eyes become glossed over. Charles’s expressions dropped as he turned and walked away. Not a single word to Lydia.

Lydia watched, she felt a wave of sadness hit her chest.

_Maybe I was too harsh?_

_Maybe he didn’t mean to sound rude_

Before she could process her movements Lydia found herself next to her father in the other room. He was looking around confused on how he ended up in the space. 

“Dad? I didn’t mean… to yell..” She began to apologize as her dad shook off the weird feeling.  

“I understand. My statement came out wrong.” Charles added, Lydia felt a weight leave her shoulders at her dad understanding. 

“Maybe you would like to join us for training? So i can show you and maybe see if you know how to help?" 

Charles let out a small smile. 

"I’d love to join you." 

The two stood in silence for merely moments before Charles spoke up again, 

"I don’t fully remember walking into this room.” He explained, Lydia tilted her head in confusion. 

“I don’t understand?" 

"I remember you yelling at me and then I remember being in this room. The middle just feels like static." 

"That’s weird. Barbara had a similar incident. I wonder if it’s the weather?” The teen asked her father. 

“I don’t know. I can ask Mrs. Maitland tomorrow." 

Lydia let out a laugh at her father’s attempt at elegance. 

"You can just call her Barbara" 

***********

Why did these meetings always happen so late? Otho sighed. He was glad to back in New-York but he was less happy to be stuck in a building someone would probably never approach on their own. But he had to be here. It was important. They needed to keep the population safe and vampires were a threat. His dad had been a hunter before him and he had taught him very early on that vampires needed to be killed. Of course, Otho had questioned it many times. He had never heard of fatal vampire attacks in his life. Surely it meant that vampires weren’t as dangerous as they thought they were. But it was before his mother was killed by one of these monsters. Otho was only 15 at the time. His father descended into depression and spent his time chasing vampires until he died a few years ago.

Otho could have thought about walking away from the hunters. But it was before he bumped into Delia a few weeks ago and had realized that she could become a victim of those creatures of the night. He liked Delia. She was actually his only student who was genuinely concerned about her clients and wanted to improve their lives. He had somehow ended up seeing her as a friend. She didn’t deserve to meet the same fate as his mother.

Just as Otho was about to leave, tired to wait, Damon made his entrance, flanked on each side by hunters Otho had never met before. 

“We were able to confirm the location of the vampires.” Damon smirked, “god job Otho.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. After all I’m always right. Just like the weatherman telling you about the weather.” Deadpanned the guru.

“Well, now we have to plan the attack.” Said Damon, taking a seat in front of Otho, “We have to act fast, so they don’t have the chance to escape again. We’ll take the team from the first failed attempt. After all they are the best.”

Otho nodded before Damon spoke again,

“We have to be careful too. We did more research on them and they are both born vampires so they might have very strong powers.” The hunter paused, leaning back in his chair, sending a smug look at Otho, “My guys also confirmed the presence of your mortal friends.”

Otho didn’t show any emotions but, he was relieved that Delia was still human and safe.

“And how do you plan on taking them down.”

Damon dismissed the question with a wave of his hand,

“We’ll talk about our tactic with the whole team. But,” he leaned toward Otho, as if he was going to share a juicy secret, “We have a new toy.”

The guru jumped slightly when Damon slapped a small, round device on the table. Otho raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

“This little thing can release a gas that neutralizes vampiric powers. It includes specific powers as well as their strength. Once they inhale that, killing them becomes as easy as stealing a baby’s lollipop.”

Otho had to admit that he was impressed. The attacks would become way easier with that new gadget. He sent an approving nod to Damon before adding,

“So, when do we move?”

“We meet with the team tomorrow. The gas still needs a few touch-ups so we’ll probably get to the main action in about two weeks. Meanwhile, I’ll have some of my guys watching the vampires, so we’ll know if they move.”

An evil smiled appeared on the hunter’s face, it made Otho shivered,

“This time they don’t have a chance. We’ll crush them, like bats under a hammer.”


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles contemplates his life and then goes to the Maitlands for his first training session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written by Blossem12!!

When Charles opened his eyes this morning, the first thing he noticed is that it was still dark outside. The vampire groaned rubbing a hand on his face before checking the time. 5am. That meant he had slept for about four hours. A good night for a vampire. Charles sighed, six months, half a year. Emily had died six months ago. It still hurt, he still felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to do anything to save her. But at least Lydia was safe. It still felt weird to wake up in their new house. They had done a lot of re-decoring but Charles had come to accept that this house would never feel like their old house back in New York. 

But as tragic as It was, the whole event hadn’t brought only bad things to the Deetz family. Thanks to the Maitlands, Lydia was getting better and she was working hard to control her newfound vampiric powers. Charles was glad that his daughter was finally smiling again. And of course, there was Delia.

Charles turned to look at the person sleeping beside him. Delia was still fast asleep, curled around him, her hand above his heart. The man couldn’t help but smile. He was happy that Delia had stuck with him, that somehow, she had returned his feelings. At first, he had felt guilty. He had never imagined that he would have fallen so hard and fast for another woman after his wife’s death. But bright, optimistic, Delia had waltzed into their life and now he couldn’t imagine it without her. 

He leaned toward the woman in his arms, pressing a kiss on her forehead. Immediately her scent overtook him and he quickly stretched his arm, reaching for the blood vial it had put on the nightstand. He quickly drank its content. It was still hard to be around her sometimes. But he made sure to always have some blood on him in case his urges become too strong.

Speaking of blood, they should have a new fresh stock soon. He had called Maxie and placed an order. The phone call also informed him that three other vampires had been killed in New York and four more across the country last week. I was getting out of hand. The council had yet to make a decision about these attacks. At least, here his family was safe. 

“You’re already awake?”

The question took him by surprise. Delia was looking at him with half-opened eyes, clearly still half asleep. Charles tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,

“Well, vampires don’t need a lot of sleep you know. But you can go back to sleep if you want.”

“Maybe.” She mumbled.

Charles actually thought she had fallen back asleep when she spoke again,

“You’re supposed to train with Lydia today, right?”

Oh. The vampire had forgotten about that.

“Yes, that’s today.”

“Do you know what powers you have?”

This time it seemed like Delia was definitely awake, looking at him with her big brown eyes. He got lost in it for a moment before answering her question,

“Well I have to common powers vampires have, enhanced strength, senses, and apparently we can see in the dark better than mortals. But I don’t know about any specific powers.”

He thought about it for a moment,

“Come to think about it, there was one time when I accidentally lit some books on fire.” He frowned, “Do you think it could actually be a power and not just an accident?”

His only answer was a small snore. Delia had fallen back asleep. Charles chuckled. Well, guess he was going to find out during the training session tonight.

****************

 "Come on Dad!" Lydia yelled from the foyer of the house, Charles approached the teen who was holding two umbrellas. 

It was around 9pm that night, the sun was slowly going down as Lydia travelled with her father over to the maitlands household.

 

They were instantly greeted by the couple in the garden, Barbara was sitting on a lawn chair she had found in the randomness of the house while Adam was checking the plants around the house exterior. Charles found himself sweating as he approached the house, worrying about embarrassing Lydia in front of her mentors.

 

Lydia however was smiling more than any of the adults had seen.

 

"Oh hello Charles!" Barbara spoke when he entered the garden, the moon began to rise lighting their faces by blue light.

 

"Hello Mrs. Maitland." He said calmly, taking a pause to wave at Adam, "and greetings to you as well Mr. Maitland."

 

Barbara let out a slight laugh at his formality, she went to correct him but shrugged. He was visibly nervous and the maitlands didn't want to pressure him.

 

"What are you doing over here?" Adam spoke before Barbara let back a soft shocked face.

 

"Adam! Dont be mean!"

 

"Oh gosh i wasn't trying to. I'm so so-"

 

Adam was cut off by the father.

 

"Its alright Mr. Maitland, i decided to join Lydia in training after she requested me. I don't know if I have special powers but it never hurts!" He chuckled. Adam smiled and continued with the flowers.

 

"Well. Considering Lydia's is linked to a certain emotion. It's possible the same is with you…" Barbara trailed off, thinking for a moment before looking over at Adam, "Adamo?"

 

"Hm?" The husband mumbled in response.

 

"I'm gonna take Lydia to the other side of the house real quick to see how her powers are so far. I need you to see what powers Charles has."

 

Adam eyes widened but quickly softened with a look from Barbara, he nodded as the two women quickly disappeared.

 

Charles cocked an eyebrow at the man approached him.

 

"Alright Charles. I'm not good at this."

 

"Good at what?"

 

Adam took a breath, and stood tall,

 

"You are doing a horrible job at buying sustainable foods!" Adam yelled. Charles just sat confused. Adam groaned, "i was hoping the boring method would work but i guess i'll try the tiring way."

 

Adam placed his hands on Charles's temple's and closed his eyes, Charles reluctantly closed his in response.

 

Instead of the normal darkness, all Charles closed eyes saw was red. Images of Lydia yelling at him came to mind, she got frustrated and ran away disappeared, but the words she was yelling stuck.

 

You don't even care!

 

The next image was Emily, it had been forever since he had seen an image of her, locking himself away from her. He couldn't help but notice that she almost felt fuzzy, as if his vision was blurring. She also held an angry expression.

 

You have to try Charles!

 

Last image was of Delia. Delia stood there with her arms crossed, tears filled her eyes. Charles heart began to drop at the sight of it. The door to their house formed behind her. She placed one hand on the doorknob as she spoke to Charles.

 

All you do is just replace people.

 

Charles let out a yell of anger, Adam in response fell back onto the grass letting go of Charles head. The bush next to them quickly caught on fire.

 

"Pyrokinesis!" Adam shouted in joy, he quickly looked back at the father who was heavy breathing. "Your life is messed up too huh." He laughed slightly quickly eyeing the ground.

 

"I guess its more than I thought…"

 

"This is a big step. Spending time with her"

 

As if on cue, Lydia was heard laughing as the voices were slightly getting louder. Adam stood and walked to watering can to put out the burning bush.

 

"Thank you Mr Maitland."

 

"You can call me Adam." He smiled. Charles letting one out in return,

 

"You could see everything?"

 

"Yeah. It was fuzzy but i could make out Lydia and Delia, i'm not sure who the second person was though."

 

Charles felt his breath hitch as he quickly changed the topic.

 

 "Also Mr." He stopped for a moment and corrcted himself "very weird question but how did you become a witch?"

 

"My father tried to kill Barbara."

 

Charles eyes widened, "oh gosh."

 

"Yeah we're all messed up."

 

\----

Hours later it had rang close to 4am. The maitlands were tired but determined to make progress with Lydia.

 

Charles on the other hand was getting very good at his powers. If he focused very hard on a plant, it would quickly erupt into flame (much to the dismay of the Maitlands).

 

Lydia still couldn't move the watering can without being frustrated first.

 

"You're doing great!" A voice yelled in the darkness, Charles turned to see Delia holding a lamp, shroud in some blanket that she was using as a coat.

 

"Delia? Why are you up this late."

 

"It's very lonely in the house without you both.." she sighed as she let herself into the garden. Barbara waved and motioned at the empty chair, Delia took a seat and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

 

Charles smiled softly at the woman, it was evident that she was tired but she truly wanted to be around them.

 

"Would you like to see the progress we've made?" Charles asked, letting his heart speak. Adam glanced over at Lydia, who was still struggling with moving the watering can, and made a face of nervousness at Barbara. She in return, shrugged and threw a bucket of water onto the latest bush that had caught on fire.

 

"How is it going over there Lydia?" Delia asked the teen who was trying very hard to calmly focus on the watering can. It nudged over a small bit but her hands refused to glow.

 

"She's doing great!" Barbara encouraged, Lydia rolled her eyes at the statement. She knew that she wasn't getting better, it only worked when she was angry.

 

"And you Charles?"

 

Charles smiled and snapped his fingers, the plant to his left immediately catching on fire. Adam's eyes widened,

 

"That was so impressive!" He cheered as he grabbed the bucket from Barbara.

 

Lydia looked over at the on-fire plant and began saw red.

 

This was supposed to be fun. She thought angrily, but i'm just stuck not improving. I wish he was just as bad as me. At least we'd have something in common.

 

Delia was clapping for Charles and each hit seemed to annoy Lydia more. She let out a small groan and closed her eyes.

 

Charles's smile quickly dropped as his eyes glossed over, he stood still but the tree in the maitlands yard began to catch on fire.

 

"Charles?" Barbara yelled as she saw the flames, when she looked over she saw his glossy eyes. She tilted her head and stared at him for a moment. She began hearing static in her own ears before he shook his head and released from his trance.

 

He then took notice of the flaming tree, Lydia and Delia were wide eyed as Adam was quickly trying to put the flame out with his own powers.

 

"I'm.. im so sorry!" Charles began apologizing, Barbara took notice of his words as she began aiding Adam, "I don't know what happened. My brain just went blank. Staticky, almost"

 

"It's alright!" Barbara yelled back, "I think we need to call it a night anyway. You guys go home, we'll deal with the tree."

 

It took almost no time for the Deetz's and Delia to depart the house, Barbara looked over at Adam as she put the tree out with one swoop of her hand.

 

"Adamo, We have a static problem"


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia takes a big decision and the hunters get ready for their final attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!! I am so so sorry about the long wait! i went through a writer block and also started my new job so it's taking alot of my time! I'll try to update as soon as possible for the next part!!

Delia was nervous. She hadn't seen her parents in almost a year now. And so much had happened

since then. She took a deep breath and knocked on the

door of her childhood home. She wished Charles could be here. But he couldn't get out in the sun

and she definitely didn't want for her boyfriend to end up as a pile of ashes.

Finally, the door opened. Delia recognized the maid, Chloe.

"Yes?"

"Uh it's me. Delia."

The maid didn't make any movement and kept staring at her with a bored expression. Great, she

didn't even remembered her.

"I'm Darlene and Dominic's daughter."

The maid's expression didn't change but she stepped aside with a sigh and let her in.

"Thank you." Whispered Delia.

She looked around. The house hadn't changed a bit, except for a few new paintings that were

probably worth a lot of money, hanging on the wall.

The life coach felt the uneasiness settle. She had always hated this house. It was cold and

sterile. It was made to impress guest but it didn't feel like a home. At least to Delia it had never

felt like one. She followed the maid silently into the gigantic living room. Her mother was here,

sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Mrs. Schlimmer, your daughter is here." Announced Chloe before leaving. Darlene barely lifted her

head from her book,

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

Well, that was a good start. Delia hesitated a moment before sitting on the couch facing her

mother,

"Well, it's been a while since we saw each other and I thought I'd say hello." When her mother

didn't answer Delia continued, "Where is dad?"

"On a business trip." Darlene snapped.

For a moment no one said a thing, the only sound breaking the silence was the occasional turn of

the page from Darlene's book.

"A lot happened since we've last talk." Delia said, trying again to start the conversation, "I've found

a job. You know as a life coach. And I live in Connecticut it's kind of a crazy story actually! I met

this wonderful man and his daughter but they are a bit different and..."

"Listen Delilah, I'm not interested in your stories, as you can see, I'm reading."

The older woman plunged her head back into her book.

"Delia."

Darlene looked up, "What?"

"Delia." Repeated the life coach with confidence, "My name is Delia."

"Oh yeah right. Such a stupid name." And Darlene went back immediately to her book.

Delia stood up. She felt tears blurring her vision. Her own mother didn't remember her name.

"Well, I'm gonna go. It was a mistake coming here."

She didn't wait for the maid to show her the way out. Delia almost ran to exit the damned house.

She wiped a tear from her cheek with her sleeve and slammed the door of the car shut. Delia

tried get her breathing under control. She rested her forehead on the wheel. Why did she think

it was a good idea to come here? Her parents never cared about her, she should have expected

that this time wouldn't be any different from the others.

As she started the car, Delia's mind was preoccupied. She had nobody, except Charles and Lydia.

She could disappear and her parents wouldn't even care. It was almost as if she was dead to

them. And that gave her an idea. As Delia sped away to Connecticut, her mind drifted about the

option she had refused to take until now. Charles could bite her. She was happy with him. She

loved him. And Lydia. She had nothing to lose by becoming a vampire. Eternal life with the

people she loved didn't seem half bad. As the New-York decor disappeared behind her, Delia

smiled, she was ready.

***************

The motel was miserable. Otho hated motel. He was used to grand hotels and luxury, not to a limy motel that was probably infested by rats and cockroaches. But that was where he had been staying for two days now, with the other hunters. Damon had made them go in Connecticut early in order to prepare the attack in the best ways possible. They had already located the vampire’s house and were even able to spy on them while they were training in their garden. It seemed the vampires were also preparing for an eventual attack. Now they just had to wait for Damon to give the order and they would attack. The monsters wouldn’t escape this time. It was out of the question.

“Right gentlemen!” exclaimed Damon, and everyone turned to look at him, “Tomorrow’s the day.”

Silence fell over the hunters but Otho could feel the excitement emitted from his comrades, all ready to spill the blood of those creatures.

“We will attack at dusk. Right before the sun settles. We will need to act fast.”

It was almost sadistic the way Damon was talking about the attack, and everyone hang to his every word.

“First we will throw the device in. It will neutralize their powers and weaken them. One of us will have to restrain the human as this thing won’t have any effect on her. Then we kill the vampires. We do it quickly but neatly. They can’t escape from us again.”

The hunters cheered at their leader finished his statement. Otho felt sick. It was almost like a guru giving an order to his followers. Was it how people actually saw him? The grin on Damon’s face was demonic. Otho knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kill this family. But they were vampires and Otho had learned how dangerous they could be. It had to be done. So, he joined in the celebration of the imminent attack. It was the day they had all been waiting for and he would make sure to not disappoint his fellow hunters. If the vampires had to die to protect the human race, then so be it.

*************

Delia and Charles were seated on the bench in the garden. It was late into the night and they were silent, watching Lydia train with the Maitlands from far away.

“She’s getting better.” Said Charles.

They both knew it wasn’t true. Lydia had still trouble controlling her powers and it only seemed to work when she was angry. Which also meant that it was still dangerous to be near her during the end of the training sessions when she was started to get frustrated. Poor Adam already ended up with a few cans in his face at this point.

But Delia nodded. Her mind was somewhere else. She still hadn’t talked to Charles about her decision to become a vampire. But now seemed the right time to do so. She cleared her throat, gaining Charles attention,

“You know I was thinking,” she hesitated, “I saw my mother today.”

She paused and was grateful when Charles didn’t pressure her in continuing. He knew the meeting hadn’t gone well. His arm tightened around her shoulder.

“She didn’t even remember my name. She barely talked to me. When hadn’t seen each other in over a year and all that she wanted was to read her book and for me to leave her alone.”

The life coach turned to face the vampire,

“And it made me realized that I had no one out there. Except for you and Lydia. I know I said I wasn’t ready but this visit to my parents made me think. And I took a decision. I want to be with you. Forever. I’m ready now.”

Charles frowned,

“Delia, I’m not sure I understand.” He said carefully.

Delia took a deep breath,

“I want to become a vampire.”

She was hoping for a smile or a kiss. But she didn’t expect Charles’s grimace.

“Delia…”

Oh no. Had she said something bad? She felt her heart beat faster. But before she could tell anything, Charles started to speak again,

“I put a lot of thoughts in it too since our fight and… I’m not sure this is the right thing for you.”

The redhead felt her heart drop.

“I mean you’re a human. You belong in the light and with other people like you. You becoming a vampire is a bad idea. You wouldn’t be able to go out in the sunlight anymore or to meet with your friends. Or gardening. And I know you love being outside under the sun. I just… It was selfish of me to want to take that away from you and I won’t do it. I love you Delia. I really do. But I can’t take your freedom away.”

Silence fell over the couple. Delia wasn’t sure she was breathing anymore. She was waiting for it. She knew it was coming. She heard it so many times. “That’s why we need to put an end to her relationship.” She couldn’t believe this was happening to her again. Once again, right when she started to feel like she fully belonged where she was, she was being sent away. So, she waited. But it never came.

“Please Delia. Say something.” Pleaded Charles

She didn’t know what to say.

“I… I… I think I’m going to go to bed.” She finally said. Getting up slowly.

Charles grabbed her wrist gently.

“I love you Delia.”

She looked into his eyes and relaxed slightly. She knew that he hadn’t meant to hurt her and that he thought what he was doing was for her own good. And he didn’t break up with her Afterall. No yet. So, she smiled.

 “I love you too. But I’m really tired. It’s getting late.”

Charles returned her smile and released her wrist,

“I’ll join you in a bit. I think I’m going to watch Lydia a little bit longer.”

Delia leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek before making her way inside the house. She couldn’t help the feeling that she had ruined everything. She got into bed and sighed, hoping that she would still have a family when she was going to wake up.


End file.
